Brand New Bella
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: Four Years after Edward left Bella he finds her in New York working at a Bar. Will he run? Will she forgive him? Read and find out! : First Twilight Fic. Please read and review all criticisims welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Apologies in Advance for Language. This will be Rated M. Don not read if not comfortable. Do not own Twilight, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE GODDESS THAT IS STEPHANIE MEYER. This is just an overview of the characters and what Bella's life has been like. Sorry if it bores you.**_

Chapter One

It happened again. The dream with had become all to familiar ever since Edward left me in the woods. The fucking woods of all places, my whole body had shut down completely for...well I'm not exactly sure how long exactly I was catatonic, all I know is that if it wasn't for Jacob Black I wouldn't be here right now. A quick rundown of what happened after Edward left is that I continued walking around like a zombie. Obviously not a real Zombie with eating people and shit but zombie which is dead inside. I literally had no emotion within my body for I'm not even sure how long for, the only emotion that Charlie had gotton out of me was when he threatened to send me to Jacksonville with Renee. I fucking freaked out in epic proportions, I think he was a little shocked at my outburst maybe it was due to every other word being a swear word but there was no way in fucking hell I was moving away at least not until I was going to College. So that was that I stayed and went to School and grew close to Jake who turned into my best friend, he liked me for a while until he met Samatha...Jake was a werewolf, that wasnt even the most freakiest thing, when he explained the whole imprinting thing to me I was like "OK sounds cool." but when I saw his face the very first time he saw Samantha I was like wow.

Jake and Sammie are married and expecting their first child together now and I couldn't be happier for him he brought me back to life. When it came to Graduation I had became more normal and was getting ready for my College experience, to say I was excited was an understatement, due to me being catatonic I had done nothing except school work and had an exceptional GPA due to which I got a full academic scholership to NYU. At first Charlie was a bit aprehensive with me going to New York but he eventually came round to the idea when I agreed to the conditions that he lay down in order for me to be allowed one of which was to call him everyday at least once. I had decided on Pre-Med for school. I had spent most of the summer in La Push with Jake and the Pack and saying goodbye to my friends, the only one I wasn't going to miss is Angela mostly due to the fact that we were both going to NYU together which was gonna be cool. The day I left my dad told me that I had to come back at Thanksgiving to him and Sue for dinner. My dad and Sue had been dating about 6 months after Sue's husband died of a heart attack, he now knows all about the werewolf pack and the Cullens being Vampires. He kinda freaked out...well he freaked after he fainted, it was the only time I ever heard Charlie cursing it was kinda funny actually, everyone found it pretty amusing.

So...Angela and I moved to New York and we ended up renting a small appartment not far away from Campus and we got a job at a bar. I know I know who on earth let clutzy Bella Swan take a job where she would be a danger to herself and others but I actually had become quite steady on my feet...well steady enough to dance anyway which was kind of a requirement to work as a Coyote. Throughout my first 3 years of college I found out I liked Sex,Tiquilla, Men and Women albeit not neccessarily in that order. Oh if Edward seen me now not only would he be shocked. He would probably be appalled that his Bella or Izzie and I am not known as would be slinging drinks, making out with girls the first of which was Angela and dancing on a bar.

Four years really do make a difference, I had grown curves in all the right places and increased from a B-CUP to a C-cup, along with my toned stomach and my long wavy brown hair which now sat just at my hip bones. I loved who I had become, I wouldn't change anything about me. I am happy. Today is my College Graduation and I am supposed to start all over again in 3 months for Medical School in four years I was gonna be a doctor fully fledged, but this one I have to pay for so I have opted to take a year out getting money so Full-Time Coyote for a year Lil is gonna be so pleased. I was supposed to go to Dartmouth but having an extra year with me and Angela as she is staying to, having been broke from college she is working at the bar to get money for Law School. This year is gonna rock. I can feel something huge coming I know it.

* * *

Please Review! I will be a very happy Bunny even if you all Think it is crappy. All feedback welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angela is a little OOC in this fic but I like her like that. Her and Bella are living in New York and are working in a bar they get to be bad ass. I am adding a few things that are not in the book. The volturi had made rings which contain some things that allow them to go out into the sunlight and not sparkle, also they can drink.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Bella! Izzie! Isabella Marie Swan you better get you ass outta bed right now! BITCH you are graduating in 3 hours do not make me come in there. Your parents are gonna be here soon." Fuck! Why am I dreaming of him? I havn't had a dream about Edward since I started college. Even though I think about him everyday.

"BELLA" She is the only one that calls me Bella in New York, to everyone else it's Izzie. After she had enough

"Yeah Ange I heard you I'll be out in a second." I can literally taste the coffee as the smell assaulted my senses. That girl knows me all to well. I feel good today is my graduation. As we are both staying in New York along with John, Angela's boyfriend who is flying in today from Harvard we all decided to live together. Angela is the always together relationship type whereas I am the sleep with strangers type. Dragging myself up and out of bed towards my bathroom felt as though it took forever standing in front of the mirror and seeing myself made me notice certain things most of which was the noticible differences was the flame red and ocean blue streaks in my hair which I think look cool if I do say so myself. I didnt look and older but my body had matured into all woman. Walking toward the kitchen I heard Angela singing along with her iPod it had all the songs we used in the bar but she chose country music I must admit it was a small weakness for us both...Keith Urban's voice is amazing.

"Add a little sway to those hips." I laughed she turned around and saw me laughing, I thought she was embarrassed but she stood there for a second before making her way over to me dancing.

"Come on Bella shake what ya momma gave ya this is a dance party!" she laughed and continued shaking her ass as she danced. I couldn't help but join in. I didn't notice how long we were dancing but we were interuppted by both mine and Angela's dad looking gobsmacked at the door probably due to the way in which we were dancing.

"Dad!" I ran to Charlie and gave him a big hug and said Hi to Mr Webber by that stage they had reaturned to normal. Giving them a cup of coffee each and catching up on chit chat my dad said Renee and Phil were gonna have to meet us there. Their plane was delayed, Angela insisted that we go get ready our fatherly units decided to go book into the hotel that their spouses were staying at and they would meet us on campus.

"Bellla...I thought my dad was gonna have a coronary when he saw us dancing." She exclaimed whilst laughing.

"I know I have never seen your father lost for words...why exactly are we getting ready now we have like another 2 hours." I said while she rummaged through my fucking closet.

"You do not have an outfit, have not showered and not to mention I have to do your make-up." Great Barbie fucking Bella strikes again. After 4 years with her I have gave up trying o fight with her.

"OK fine but just go easy on me ok, I wanna look respectable." I smiled at her.

"OK now go get your ass in the shower." She said again with the laughing I think she is mocking me. Sliding into the shower and letting the warm water engulf me. I just want today to be over.

Edward POV

Four years and she is my every thought, every waking hour she is all I think about. We decided a couple of months ago to move to New York in the fall we are gonna be college students. My "siblings" except for Rosalie who had applied for a job are starting NYU in the fall I was roped into going as well as them. I want to get back to normal but without her it seemed impossible.

"Edward seriously man your bringing me down." Jasper said, his self control is actually at the best it ever has been he no longer feels the blood lust anymore. Everything that happened at Bella's birthday party was forgotton and I don't blame him but everytime someone mentions her he feels guilty.

"Sorry Jasper." I looked at him with a small smile. It was as much as I could muster.

"We need to go out tonight all of us...Please" That little pixie is up to something "c'mon guys please I want to have fun." I looked at her with amusement and I could see everyone had the same thinking as I did.

"Alice is right we have the rings at our disposal it would be a perfect time to try wine again." Carlisle had a point. Ever since the Volturi made the rings we can now drink and eat like humans, also go out into the sunlight thanks to the Vervain ._**(I know I stole it from Vampire Diaries and twisted it I'm sorry) **_Now is the perfect time for a test run.

"I have to go to that bar I applied to." Rosalie my sister the bartender. "My Interview is tonight. You guys could come and wait, get a drink. I have to be ther at 9.

"Sounds good well bars don't usually open until later so we will leave around 8. Does that sound ok?" He looked around no objections. Wine it will be weird tasting it again after all these years.

Bella POV

After Graduation a couple of the girls from the bar had come to see us graduate I thought the guys in our class were bout to fall off their fucking seats. Angela and me had to pose for like 100 pictures after the ceremony. Then the girls had to leave they were interviewing tonight, I had to be at work by 8. Renee, Phil and Charlie and Sue who were married now had decided to go for a night on the town along with Angela's parents and Angela who didn't have to work tonight lucky bitch. I headed home after saying goodbye to my professors. Standing in my room deciding what to wear I couldn't help but think what my life would have been like if the Cullens didn't leave. Shaking out of reverie by my cell...it was Lil...

"Hey Lil...what's up?" I asked her waiting for the favour. I knew it is a favour she never rings me outside of work only texts.

"Izzie great listen I have 3 applicants coming in to fill Lucy's spot I was wondering if one could shadow you? Just to get the ropes please?" I could hear desperation in her voice.

"Of course no problem." I was expecting something big. "I'm leaving here now am I doing a donut run tonight?"

"Sure sounds good. Cya when you get in." I hung up and proceeded to get dressed, I wore my painted on leather pants with a blood red tank top with my ankle boots. I looked like a biker chick which worked well seeing that I drove my Ducati to work all the time. Making my make up smoky and hair looking like I just had sex, I looked hot. I expect big tips tonight. Getting my helmet and jacket goin out the door making it to the bar in record time even with my detour for donuts. Seeing the queue aa always packed. Tonight gonna be a good night, I can feel it.

Getting onto the floor two of the applicants were here and the other was expected any second so I started working I had my back to Lil when she spoke.

"Izzie, this is your applicant for the night." I turned and saw the last person I ever expected to be applying for a job as a coyote.

"BELLA!" SHIT What the Fuck is she doing here. In all of her blonde perfection.

"Rosalie...what are you doing here?" At that very moment a dirty perv starting tring to hit on us by grabbong my arm.

"Hey pervert why don't you go grab over someone you actually have a shot with." I said all the while looking at Rosalie she really did look amazing.

"Hey girls make out for me." I looked at him as if to say Seriously.

"SERIOUSLY FUCK OFF!" We both said at the same time. He went for me again and I pulled back and Linched him one. "Tony I think someone needs an escort. " I didn't realise we had gained an audience until I looked up and saw not only the bronze god that left me but my whole former family. "Tony get this piece of shit out of here." I said and turned my back to my former family I could feel a rant coming on...how the hell and I going to be able to bite my tongue. "Rosalie.." she cut me off

"Bella...seriously that was amazing" Is she fucking high, the ice queen is being nice to me...why? "I like this new rough around the edges version of yourself...you...kinda rock..." ok she is totally high I turned back to face my family..."Is she high?" I asked them they all are looking at me weirdly. I have to go this is getting unfuckingcomfortable.

"Izzie we need you and Rosalie behind the bar NOW!" I grabbed the blonde bombshell by the arm and pulled her toward the bar leaving six slack jawed vampires behind me. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

Please read and review please. :) Puch the button come to the darkside we have cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it had took so long too update I have just finishe my last exam soo things have been a bit bedlam. I really hope you like it. I is a short chapter but hopefully I will have another one up by tomorrow. :) Helen xoxox

* * *

Chapter 3

Facing your fear that was a very easy part of living life. Facing your past let's just say if I was going to have some sort of weird fucking conversation with them I was going to need some liquid courage...ok a lot of liquid courage, I think Jose Cuervo will be my soul mate for tonight. That was only back up if I needed it...if they approach me that is. Seeing them all again for the first time hurt like a fucking freight train running over me. Why here? Why New York of all places? I couldn't help but look over at the six which were currently sitting down...well I guess they recovered from seeing their poor defenseless human pet turn into a bad ass, rough around the edges woman with whore like tendencies OK only with Jose, feeling Rosalie tap me on the shoulder made it all feel real...I definitely wasn't dreaming anyway.

"Bella..." I could sense the hesitant tone within her voice. "Not wanting to sound rude or anything but where the hell did you learn to drop that piece of shit like that?" Was that fucking pride in her voice? Was she proud that I kicked the shit out of a piece of shit? OK she is definitely high.

"Rosalie..." she cut me off before I could even get whatever was brewing inside me out in a sentence.

"Bella if we are going to be working together...which I hope we are I want you to call me Rose. Please" She had that all too familiar whine in her voice when she was pleading that kind of reminded me of that damned pixie that was Alice Cullen. If she wasn't someone who I knew could kill me with a flick of the wrist I would have kicked her ass, but alas she could kill me before I even realized what the hell was going on.

"OK Rose..." that just sounded kind of fucked up I mean seriously Rose. I like this new side of her but I have a question, a serious question, can vampires be affected by drugs, because if they can then the Ice Queen has been well and truly dosed with something "I hate for this to sound mean but...who the fuck gave you a complete personality makeover?" Ok that did sound mean...maybe a little too mean but she spent the whole time I was with Edward acting like a complete and total dick to me so why the hell is she being nice all of a sudden?

"Bella I'm really sorry for how I acted toward you...I was...I was angry." What the fuck? Is she for real what the hell did I ever do to her? Why the fuck was she angry at me for...I did nothing but bend over backwards to accommodate her. "You had a choice Bella. The choice to grow old and be happy or to become like us and at the time in my head is was a bad decision on your part, but after we left I knew that maybe it would have been better if we stayed. Everyone was miserable. We missed you. Alice missed her best friend, Jasper felt so guilty..." At that moment I looked over toward the table and saw Jasper looking towards his feet, I didn't need to have empathic tendencies to know what he was feeling.

"I never blamed Jasper for anything Rosalie...sorry Rose. It wasn't his fault, none of it was his fault and I don't want him to feel it was. I don't blame any of you for leaving its ok. I am who I am and I can honestly say that I would not be the person I am today if you didn't leave. I would still be the shy, klutzy and insecure little girl that I was." I looked over and all of the vampires had a semi shocked look on their faces. I wasn't lying I forgave them a while after I came out of my catatonic state. Hearing the patron's call we knew we had to get back to work.

"C'mon I will give you the rundown of what you need to do." I took the nod of her head to mean that she agreed with me. She picked things up pretty quickly and by the end of the night she was going at it like a pro. Lil decided she was the best the other two didn't even stand a chance. Rose was gorgeous and she knew how to sling drinks the only thing she needed to do was go tomorrow morning and have a dance lesson on all the dances after that she would be flying through. Just before Justin threw all the patrons out Rose went over to the Cullen's. I took it to be they were leaving due to Esme putting on her coat, not that she needed it. She walked towards me. I really hope she isn't going to ask me anything I can't say no to her.

"Bella...I was just wondering...are you working tomorrow?" If I said yes maybe she would let me off...I know...just know she wants me to come up to the Cullen's house. Do I want to talk to them? Do I want them to know the story? What the hell. Fuck it.

"No I'm not actually." Her face actually lit up...here we go

"How would you feel about coming over to our house we all want to catch up with you?" I wasn't actually sure whether or not I could handle that. I am different and the brain mouth filter that used to be there when I was 18...well let's just say it's non-existent now. I say anything and everything that pops into my head. What if I offend them, maybe it isn't such a good idea, on the other hand I wanted to talk to them again...I wanted to talk to him again. I knew all that stuff about now loving me was bullshit...but maybe he has found someone else.

"OK...umm I have a few things to do in the morning but give me the address and I will come over after." I really hope it isn't going to be awkward.

"Great...we all really miss you..." she was effectively cut off by Lil wolf whistling at Alice and calling her over.

"Damn girl, you sure would roll in the tips...a little firecracker like you...are you by any chance looking for a job?" Oh sweet Jesus what is this coming to the Cullen Family...have to be a part of the undead as a job requirement. I decided to ignore the rest of that conversation and turned to Esme.

"Esme...I missed you too, all of you." As I said that I looked over at Edward. The shocked expression of his face was enough for me he looked ashamed. "Don't get me wrong I was pissed when you left without saying goodbye...but look at me...can you honestly say that I would be the way I am if you guys had stayed." She shook her head. Glancing at the clock I realized that I had to get home and sleep. My parents were leaving tomorrow morning. "I got to go but what the address?" She wrote it down on a napkin and put all of their numbers in my cell before I even noticed. I completely forgot how cool all of the Cullen's extra abilities were. "Thanks." She gave me a hug as did Alice who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Bye Bella...are we going to see you tomorrow?" She said in her normal chipper self.

"Yeah Alice. I will be over on the afternoon. I have to drop my parents to the Airport. Today was my college graduation." Her face lit up

"OMG are you serious what did you study? Actually wait till tomorrow and tell us everything OK?" That girl had too much fucking energy.

"OK I will see you tomorrow" and they all filtered out except Rosalie who offered to stay and clean up. After about an hour Lil told us to go home for the night. Getting my stuff and walking toward the door with Rosalie hot on my heels. I thought she was going to be shocked when she saw my bike and true enough as soon as I sat on it she looked like a cartoon character with the jaw dropping and eyes bulging out.

"Seriously...Bella a motorcycle...Edward would have a fit if he saw you on this..." As she was rambling about bike facts I pulled on my Jacket and helmet from the back of it.

"Rose I have to go Angela will be waiting for me... and to be perfectly honest Edward isn't a part of my life now" She cut me off before I could finish

"Angela as in Angela Webber from Forks?" She was confused of shocked I couldn't really tell the difference.

"Yeah we live together as roommates."

"Wow cool she was a nice girl." Angela is different now too they would probably be more shocked of her transformation than mine. Really Sweet and Innocent girl.

"Well I guess we all change cause she isn't so sweet and innocent now. She is actually a Coyote." I told her and she did look shocked but contemplative.

"Wow I would never have expected her to be up for this kind of job." I am so tired, Bed, Home NOW!

"Listen Rose I'm going to head home now I'm completely wiped" As I said that I straddled my bike and started it, we said our goodbyes and I put on my helmet and sped out of the parking lot leaving behind one serious slack-jawed vampire. Well tomorrow was going to be fun. Angela is going to want to kick their ass but that is a whole other story. She remembers what they did to me. What kind of a state I was in after they left, and for that she would want to kick some serious ass. Tomorrow is gonna be really fun.

* * *

Thank you to all the story alerts I appreciate it. Please read and review all opinions welcome. :)


	4. Hello! :

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE AUTHORS NOTE I HATE THEM TOO BUT I NEED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I AM A LITTLE BIT STUCK BETWEEN THIS AND A FIC I STARTED A WHILE AGO ANYBODY WITH ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW IM GONNA GIVE YOU A WEE SNEEK PEEK FOR LATER OF WHAT I AHVE ALREADY WROTE PLEASE DON'T HATE IT.

* * *

_**As I was getting off my bike all I wanted to do was crawl into bed. Why is the light on in my apartment ok weird?**_

_**OMG my eyes are burning WHAT THE FUCK? Angela and John... on my couch... half naked..."Oh my God John, dude put on some pants...you guys are so washing my couch tomorrow. I have heard you at it before but honestly dude I was so not ready to putting the visual to the audio."**_

* * *

You will get the new chapter soon hopefully Love you guys! Thanks for the Story Alert Adding and the Reviews They mean alot! LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE TIQUILLA SHOTS! Helen xoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys soo I really hope you like it. If you don't no worries feel free to shout at me. I am really getting into this story and am enjoying writing it. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

As I was getting off my bike all I wanted to do was crawl into bed. Why is the light on in my apartment ok weird?

OMG my eyes are burning WHAT THE FUCK? Angela and John... on my couch... half naked..."Oh my God John, dude put on some pants...you guys are so washing my couch tomorrow. I have heard you at it before but honestly dude I was so not ready to putting the visual to the audio."

Is that a tattoo on John's ass? "Wow John nice tattoo, really manly." He has a picture of tweedy bird on his fucking ass. If I was not so incredibly repulsed right now with images of me being two minutes later I would be rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Bella, what are you doing home?" OK to be fair she probably thought I was going to end up in some random girl's or guys bed. Still standing there in her bra. They are so getting the bill from my therapist.

"You will never guess who I ran into tonight...seriously dude...where's your pants?" As I said that John took this as his cue to go into Angela's room and wait for girl talk to be over. Pulling on his pants which ended up on top off the table in the kitchen,

"How the hell did my pants get on top off the table?" All of these mental images of them on the table were now flying through my head at warp speed.

"You guys had sex on my table? Oh come on I have to eat off that." he gave Angela a kiss and a quick "goodnight" to me he left. "Your boyfriend is a pussy...CHICKENSHIT!" I yelled to him his laughter then echoing all throughout the house.

"OK tell me everything now. Who was it? Ex-boyfriend? Ex-girlfriend?" That girl could not take a breath. Yeah right trying to change the subject. I will get to her and John's extra-curricular activities later.

"Promise not to freak out and do the whole ass-kicking protective shit? Promise me Angela! This is big." She was worried now.

"Are you ok? Was it Dylan?" No thank god if I ever have to see that piece of shit again I would end in a jail cell for assault.

"Yeah I'm fine. I saw the Cullen's" Her jaw actually dropped. "Angela...Hello Angela...OK I will be sitting here when you want to talk." She was staring at me wide eyed.

"Wait WHAT? They just show up? They can't just show up after all this time an expect you to just...SERIOUSLY fucking stupid abandonment abandoners?" ok she is pissed. The reason I can tell is because she is no longer making sense. "I mean he leaves you in the woods...the FUCKING woods and now just waltzes back as if he didn't...what the hell. Oh that's it I'm gonna kick his ass...stupid paranoid vampire." Oh yeah she knows the whole reason she knows is well John is a vampire, although not a sparkly one, he came from a long line of Salvatore's a very long line also she is a vampire the same breed as John Angela was turned a little while after graduation when she met John and that's when her gift started to arrive. _**(I know again stolen from Vampire Diaries but sorry I had too. PLEASE DONT HATE ME for turning Angela.)**_

He is a bad ass so when Angela told me when she was drunk mind you I told her about the Cullen's. Maybe a little stupid, but on the other hand maybe the smartest thing I have ever done. She was there with me from the start and if she gets her way will be to the very end. Oh my god she is still ranting...after like 15 minutes and many "fucking asshole and shithead" along with a threat to his "sparkled vampire ass" later she began to calm down...Kind of.

"Angela...I'm going to see them tomorrow." That made her even more pissed.

"What Bella why? Sweetie I don't want you to get hurt again." Strike that she was really pissed.

"Babe It wasn't them all ok...Esme and Carlisle they were like my surrogate parents and they were like family I don't blame them...I blame him but I'm over it ok. I want to thank them; if they didn't leave I would not be who I am right now. I would be sparkling and still a little bit of a pussy. Plus I would not know you. You are like my sister which is why I want you to come with me. Please?"

I know she would not be able to resist me or at least resist the urge to kick Edward's ass all the way from here to Thailand. Her features softened and I knew I had her.

"Thank you so much Angela really I promise you won't regret it ok. Edward is fair game you can kick his ass if you want but they rest of the family if off limit's ok? Oh and Rosalie applied for a job as a Coyote." I am exhausted. Really exhausted. "Listen babe I am gonna go to bed I am totally wiped. See you in the morning. After giving her a peck on the cheek I decided for a shower. As I stepped under the incredibly warm spray of water I could feel all of my stress of the day just melt off me...wrapped in a towel and rummaging in my drawer for a pair of panties and a t-shirt, I stopped to pinch myself. Was this day real? Are they back for good? If Rosalie is getting a job then they must be...or the very least she must be. There it was the sweet velvety voice I hadn't heard in nearly five years.

"Bella...I'm sorry for just coming in like this." Yeah right he used to break and enter all the time in Forks he should be a pro by now. With my back towards him he continued. "I wanted to apologise but I thought I would wait until Angela Webber threatened to castrate me." I still refuse to look at him because I knew if I did then I wouldn't know whether to kiss him of kick him...really hard. "Bella please talk to me I am so sorry I didn't mean what I said when I left." His voice was full of hurt and pain. I took this as my queue to interrupt him still though I didn't turn around; I know Angela is listening in the other room.

"I know...I knew since you left, I don't blame you Edward." It's true I didn't blame him. At that my door burst open.

"She doesn't blame you but I sure as hell fucking do..." I could see John trying to hold her back but desperately failing. "She was fucking catatonic when you left, she didn't eat, hardly slept and never let anyone in. I am not...I repeat not going to let you come in here and fucking hurt her again." OK I need to stop this before she does hurt him. "You manipulative, sparkly, paranoid little bloodsucker." OK she is gonna kill him. Or castrate him whichever is easier. I didn't realise the point when Edward stood up he actually looked frightened.

"Guys come on now is not the time please don't. Angela we need to talk can you give us like a half hour...please?" She gave in and they both left to hunt. When they left I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Bella..." OK it's my turn. Facing him full on eye contact.

"Shut up... you got your shot now it is my turn to speak. I was broken. Physically and emotionally broken when you left. Do you have any idea how much I loved you? I have never and probably will never love another man the way I loved you. When you left I turned to sex, drugs and alcohol." I could see him visibly wince at this but I am on a roll. "I am not the same girl that you left behind I am stronger and less clumsy than I was. If you are going to leave then do it because I am not getting close to you again just to have my heart shattered. If you do stay you and I are just friend that is it." He looks hurt but it was the only way I cannot be in that position again where he can hurt me.

"Can I speak please Bella? I never ever meant to hurt you at all. Everything with James and then with Jasper I figured you would be better off with a normal life. Husband, kids and all that. I am sorry." He meant it. I can tell. "I would be honoured to be your friend." Wow maybe he has changed. "As your 'friend' can I ask you something?

"Sure" OK...where they hell is he gonna go with this?

"How on earth does Angela Webber know I am a vampire?" Oh my god ok how do I explain this.

"That's not my story to tell but she is a vampire." His mouth hung open wide to the wall. "Your gonna catch flies. Look I am really tired and I have to be up tomorrow to see my parents away at the airport and then I am coming to your house to see Carlisle and Esme. So I am going to go to bed and when I wake up you will not be here. Capiche? Ok good, you can make your own way out. The last thoughts were of tomorrow. What on earth lies in store for me?

* * *

R&R Please! love you Helen xxxxxxxxxx :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am getting good response for this story but it is my first twilight fic so please tell yur friends all comments welcome good or bad. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_ Stupid Fucking Alarm Clock. Hitting the snooze button and going back to sleep. I swear to god I am going to kill that thing one of these days..._**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...**_where the hell is that fucking machine. Ok it has stopped...I did not press the button; wait that means someone is here. Number 1 it could just be Angela getting annoyed with the incessant beeping currently coming from my room. Option B some random stalker could have broke in and is robbing us. I'm gonna go with option 1 right now.

"Cullen get the hell out of my room, it is not even light out yet." I knew it was him; his velvety throaty laugh gave him up.

"Bella...it is light outside, the whole reason you think is dark is because the duvet is over your head..."

"OK shut up know it all sparkly undead teenager who should really be an OAP." That laugh is gonna be my undoing I poked my top half of my body out of the duvet and began my many awaited rant.

"OK 1st You sneak into my room...again, B... interrupt me from my sleeping... again...which has annoyed me considerably due to the fact that I was having a really good dream about Johnny Depp, although he has to be in the Jack Sparrow outfit otherwise he has lost all his appeal and number 3...well I don't actually have a number three ready yet but my point was that you woke me sleep you up from. Strike that and reverse it." Damn him with his velvety voice. How is he laughing right now? MMM bed, getting back under the covers felt way better than leaving them.

"Bella I did not sneak into your room, Angela reluctantly let me in after a threat on the family jewels..." that's my girl. "Ok she let me in so be mad at her, I did not interrupt your sleep...your alarm clock did..." ok he has a point there, "I'm not even going to comment on the Johnny Depp thing. I think words you were looking for was WOKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP? You are cute when you're angry. Really it's endearing." He was fucking hitting on me before I had my first cup of coffee...seriously is he looking for me to set Angela on him cause that is what I am going to do if he isn't careful. With that he pulled off the covers and threw my over his shoulder.

"What the fuck Edward...put me down right now! Angela I need you..."

"_Sweetie this is just too fun to interrupt." Seriously she who was supposed to be my friend is laughing at me, including her dead vampire boyfriend. _

"You know what if you do not put me down some dead ass vampires are getting thrown in the fire...I swear to god Edward. Your ass is mine when I get my hands on you being ripped apart and burnt is gonna be the least of your worries. Your sparkled ass is mine do you understand. You can't just walk into my apartment and throw me over your shoulder caveman style ok...it is too early in the morning for this shit I haven't even had my cup of coffee yet asshole." With a small clearing of the throat I realised the entire Cullen family was standing in my living room. I am at this very moment hanging upside down wearing a wife beater and a pair of transformers underwear with Bumblebee on them.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle was trying to hold his laugher in they all were, it really wasn't working. I did not need Carlisle and Esme to see me like this.

"Edward put me the fuck down now." With that he sat me on the kitchen table, ewww "Angela you better have washed this table!" She looked down at her shoes. OMG is she fucking kidding? Jumping off the table slamming into Edward and stubbing my toe this morning is really not doing to good.

"Angela seriously ewww! I mean come on girl. You don't sleep." At that both she and John looked at me with embarrassed faces. Great they were up all night screwing each other's brains out it is a really good thing that I had earphones in last night. Too much information, with that a fresh cup of Starbucks coffee was thrust in my face by Alice.

"Good Morning Bella!" That girl is way too chipper. I gave her a hug anyway.

"OMG anyone who brings fresh coffee actually deserves a medal and something else that I can't quite remember because you're _**ASS**_ of a brother woke me up."

The blond supermodel was standing in the corner.

"Hey Slut!" She looked at me and laughed.

"Hey Bitch." Ok I really wish we had got to know her when she lived in Forks. Rosalie is cool.

"What time are you in for the crash dance course?" I asked her, she was gonna knock it outta the park I just know it. As I talked to them all and caught up I realised that I was talking to Carlisle and Esme in my underwear and Edward could not stop ogling me. I wonder if he is still a prude of if he would loosen up and have a roll in the sack with me.

"I am gonna go and get changed into something less comfortable. I need to meet Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil and the Hotel their flights leave today." At that I left and heard Emmett ask Edward why I was in my underwear earning him four smacks in the head, not surprisingly the first one was from Angela. That's my girl. I am loving that they are all getting on well. I just realised I am the only human in a house full of nine vampires seven vegetarians and two blood bankers.

"Alice kick your brother's ass for me." At that I heard a thud.

"Ow, what the hell she didn't mean to kick my ass cheek literally." She laughed.

"I am just doing as instructed by my best friend, it's not my fault you're a wuss." Oh how I missed them all.

Edward POV

To say that Bella has changed since we left would be an understatement. I still can't believe that she is a vampire, I knew there was other breeds put I had never yet to meet one. It was fascinating; the boyfriend kept looking at the kitchen table and was worried in his head about Bella kicking his ass for not cleaning it. I am not even going to open that one. Deciding to have a look around I found junk food which I am assuming was Bella's and loads of take-away menus along with condoms in the cookie jar surprisingly not any cookies. I am definitely not touching that one.

"Edward go and get her ass outta bed, she needs to pick up her parents soon." Angela said with a slight twinkle in her eye. She was up to something. Her bedroom smells amazing, just like her. I notice the lump in the bed along with her steady even breaths I didn't realise how long I was standing there until her alarm went off. Her smooth slightly tanned arm poked from the covers along with a few choice swear words, she has really changed, when her alarm went off again I put her out of her misery and turned it off. She has a tattoo of three stars on her wrist. That is hot.

"Cullen get the hell out of my room, it is not even light out yet." How would she know when she is hiding? How did she know it was me?

"Bella...it is light outside, the whole reason you think is dark is because the duvet is over your head..." a grunt came from within her...it also awakened something within me, there is no way we can be just friends I mean come on who the hell is she kidding?

"OK know it all sparkly undead teenager who should really be an OAP." She is witty, was she this witty when we were dating in Forks?

"OK 1st You sneak into my room again, B, interrupt me from my sleeping again...which has annoyed me considering I was having a really good dream about Johnny Depp, although he has to be in the Jack Sparrow outfit otherwise he has lost all his appeal and number 3...well I don't actually have a number three ready yet but my point was that you woke me sleep you up from. Strike that and reverse it." She is beautiful and I have no clue what on earth she just said. Johnny Depp was from that Pirate movie that my family had made me sit through...to be honest it wasn't half bad. Is that a tattoo on her foot? Wow that is so hot! Shit now I sound like Emmett.

"Bella I did not sneak into your room, Angela reluctantly let me in after a threat on the family jewels..." which did not sound too appealing, it was a little bit funny as she was about 5ft 2in and she was threatening me, but I know from past experience not to piss of a vampire especially a female one, they can be brutal. "Ok she let me in so be mad at her, I did not interrupt your sleep...your alarm clock did. I'm not even going to comment on the Johnny Depp thing. I think words you were looking for was WOKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP? You are cute when you're angry. Really it's endearing." And it's true she looked so beautiful with her long luscious locks tousled about in a bed head, her beautiful eyes in a wide stance I did not know when she had ducked in under the covers again but that would never do. The family who was currently in her living room her sitting in bed will not do, pulling the covers and lifting her up and warp speed she started to protest.

"What the fuck Edward...put me down right now! Angela I need you..." at that Angela laughed.

"Sweetie this is just too fun to interrupt." All of their amused faces was threatening to burst open with laughter.

"John if you value your life, you will get over here right now and save me so I can kick your ass later on myself." He was too busy rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"You know what if you do not put me down some dead ass vampires are getting thrown in the fire...I swear to god Edward. Your ass is mine when I get my hands on you being ripped apart and burnt is gonna be the least of your worries. Your sparkled ass is mine do you understand. You can't just walk into my apartment and throw me over your shoulder caveman style ok...it is too early in the morning for this shit I haven't even had my cup of coffee yet asshole." Hearing Carlisle clear his throat with the amused expression on his was just too comical.

"Good morning Bella." She stopped struggling all I could see out of the corner of my eye was the Yellow Camero from Transformers on her ass, and Carlisle and Esme trying not to burst.

"Edward put me the fuck down now." So I obliged and her expression turned from hardened to repulsed "Angela you better have washed this table!" So that's why the boyfriend was shitting bricks a few minutes ago.

"Angela seriously ewww! I mean come on girl. You don't sleep." From the images in their head, which by the way I didn't even need to see little Angela Webber straddling some guy naked. She jumped off the table slamming into me and stubbing her toe, which is the most of the old Bella that I have seen in a while.

"Good Morning Bella!" Alice said with a strange hint of amusement in her voice I couldn't hold in my amusement as Alice shoved a cup of coffee in her face and gave her a hug anyway.

"OMG anyone who brings fresh coffee actually deserves a medal and something else that I can't quite remember because your _**ASS**_ of a brother woke me up." It was the alarm clock.

It was then she noticed Rosalie.

"Hey Slut!" What nobody talks to Rose like that all the people who did have either been dismissed or yelled at I should know it was me that called her it first, if my families jaws were any further dropping to the ground they would need a forklift to get them back again.

"Hey Bitch." Even further they dropped is she serious I don't want her bonding with Rosalie, them separately I could tell would be a handful enough but the two of them together would be hell.

"What time are you in for the crash dance course?" Oh yes my sister the bartender.

"I am gonna go and get changed into something less comfortable. I need to meet Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil and the Hotel their flights leave today." Her parents I knew, Phil I knew but Sue? Meh I will ask her about it later.

"Alice kick your brother's ass for me." What the fuck...that little pixie actually kicked my ass.

"Ow, what the hell she didn't mean to kick my ass cheek literally." She laughed at me and stuck out her tongue.

"I am just doing as instructed by my best friend, it's not my fault you're a wuss." I mouthed to her **'you're dead'** she said in her head _"bring it on chickenshit!"_ Ok that's it she is dead later on.

About 20 minutes and a shower later Bella walked out blue skinny jeans, white tank top and a pair of converse. Her hair was in a towel and she was in the middle of brushing her teeth. Why is she running towards me...oh...right the phone was ringing.

"Hello." She said toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and top button undone in her jeans, I could see the top of another tattoo, Jesus Christ how many does she have?

"Yeah dad I am leaving my apartment in about five minutes..." she looked bored as her dad waffled on in the background. "Dad your flight doesn't leave for another 4 hours we have time ok...tell Renee to chill out ok?" After saying goodbye with her dad and finishing brushing her teeth we all decided to leave.

"Bella do you still wanna come over?" Esme asked her. Looking at Angela and John she invited them to come over as well.

"Yeah we have to leave the parental units at the airport first but can we come over after?" She smiled a smile that actually made me weak at the knees.

"Unfortunately I can't come baby I have a class to teach." He was a teacher? Wow was not expecting that.

"Where do you teach John?" Carlisle was always fascinated with the other breed of vampires, he only ever met one, her name was Katherine, a beautiful woman but no self respect.

"I am a professor at Julliard for Musical Composition." Wow was so not expecting that, he looked like a model for Armani not a music teacher. As I saw them in an intense talk about teaching I noticed Bella had gone. Going into her room she was putting stuff in a bag and her back was turned this was the time when I got to observe her and the many changes to her physical appearance over the past four years along with her tattoos. So far I have noticed three stars on her wrist, an intricate design on her foot and the Egyptian symbol on her back for Eternal Life. It seems fitting for her. Her legs seemed to go on forever; her hair was a darker shade of brown, more chocolaty that came all the way to her waist. Not that I was looking but her breasts have filled to and she has curves in all the right places. Isabella Swan has grew into a beautiful young woman. I decided to pick up the nerve and talk to her.

"Hi." She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"God Edward! You scared the shit outta me." She wasn't wearing make-up not that she needed it, she was perfect. I walked over toward her bed and sat down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just a little boring out there without you, I knew you were dressed so I thought I would some in and see you. I am sorry about this morning it's just Angela told me to get you outta bed...and well...I got you outta bed." She looked at me and smiled.

"It's ok...really it's fine I had to get up anyway." She sat down beside me.

"Edward when I come over today can we talk. Like just you and me I need to talk to you it's important please?" How could I resist that beautiful face.

"Of course...are you ok?" I am worried now. How is her health? Did I do something?

"Yeah I am just exhausted. My job is exhausting, my parents and most of all you. Trying to hate you Edward for what you did and said is exhausting...I really can't and don't wanna do it anymore." As she pressed her lips to mine with urgency as her tongue was seeking entrance past my lips. I could feel it I am back. We are back. Thank you the next few weeks are going to be really hard, I don't know how I can be her friend after a kiss like that. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan. ..

* * *

R&R Please! :) love you xox


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Bella POV

After saying goodbye to the Cullen's and Promising that I would be over later that day, Angela and John left, he has a class and she wanted to shop. Throwing on my coat I had to pick up my parents for their flights, Charlie and Sue was going back to Forks but Renee and Phil is going on a vacation...to Hawaii or something. It's my mother so god knows where they are gonna end up and I am not even going to hazard a guess. Starting Angela's Range Rover traffic wasn't actually that bad today, surprisingly. I cannot believe I kissed him, me I made the first move on him; I let his god like Adonis like features get the better of me, well not anymore. Friends that is what we are. _**Who the fuck are you trying to kid Isabella Swan? **_ Ok so maybe in order for us to be friends I need to stop kissing him, or wanting to kiss him, or having pervy thoughts about him. So I am going to stop thinking about him in this way. He is my friend or at least he will be. I think. I am so SCREWED. Pulling up to the Regent I saw my parents and their partners standing waiting.

"Hi guys!" That's it Swan plaster that fake smile on your face and give your parents a hug, do not think about a certain bronze haired god. Damn it.

"Bella, this car is amazing!" Phil a car buff as usual. He and Rosalie would get on like a house on fire.

"Thanks, but it's not actually mine, it is Angela's so I have to have it back...Mint Condition." I stated, at that my dad gave me a warm smile.

"Bells, hate to hurry you but we do have planes to catch." Shit right. In the car all sorts of things were mentioned along with my current source of employment. Charlie hated it, the last time he came to New York for a surprise, he job the address of Angela only to see his little girl pouring water and tequila all over the patrons and grinding up against another girl...needless to say he was none to impressed, I literally expected him to have a heart attack right there. Once he heard how much I was getting paid he nearly had another coronary stating that it paid twice as much as his job plus tips...I always got a lot of tips. Renee had never seen it but from Charlie's description of it she thought it was good, tough and would teach me a lot...the most it taught me was to sling some drinks and be co-ordinated. Which I guess is an accomplishment in itself. When we reached the airport, tearful goodbyes from my mother was emotionally exhausting, Phil had to literally pry her away in order for Charlie and Sue to say goodbye. I couldn't help but dread what was coming this afternoon. Shit how on earth am I gonna explain the scars? Shit like I said I'm...kind of screwed. If I tell them about Victoria they would have a fit. Even though she is dead and they don't have to worry anymore.

Deciding to get a shower before I leave for their house I sat pondering what the hell was going on in his head, I would love to have his gift sometimes. Drying and paying particular attention to my outfit whilst drying my hair, it is true woman are amazing at multi tasking. Shit phone...where the hell did I leave my cell phone...follow the ringing I am gonna kill Angela for programming it to Lady Gaga of all people.

"Hello" I know who it is before I even answered it.

"Bella look on the door of your refrigerator I drew you a map to the house. It's about 10 miles outside the city. If you want we can pick you up." No! I need time to gather my thoughts and shit.

"No Alice really I can drive, I have to stop in at work for two minutes anyway. I borrowed pants last night I need to return." Come on Swan stop delaying the inevitable.

"Ok Bella I'll see you soon." In her normal chipper self she hung up. Again people I repeat I am so screwed. As I made my way to their home I had to get my story straight, and tell them about Victoria, and school. There was so much we needed to catch up on. Ok spooky house in the forest which had a light but airy feel about it, must be the place, stopping at the entrance to the driveway I took a deep breath cue insider pep talk, I can do this. I can totally do this. I cannot do this, I am different what if they don't want me now that I am a foul-mouthed, tattooed, pierced tequila drinking who has slept with inappropriate men. I am dark and twisty now, truth be told I wasn't exactly Miss Fucking Sunshine before...but when they left it was like some part of me left to and I have only recently started getting that back. If I allow myself to get close to them again and they leave I won't be able to handle it.

SUCK IT UP BELLA. IF THEY LEAVE FINE JUST GIVE THEM A FUCK YOU ALL AND MOVE ON!

Driving down lane gave me an eerie sense of Déjà-vu. In the time it had taken me to stop the truck, get out, lock it and walk up to their door it seemed to take forever. Lifting my hand up about to knock the door flew open and I was greeted by none other than Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella. Come on in, they should all be back soon, they wanted to hunt before seeing you." I missed her I really did. Esme radiated warmth; she had a complex gift to make everyone feel completely content in her presence. As I hugged both her and Carlisle I had noticed the similarities between this house and the Cullen Mansion in Forks. Subtle differences included the size, this home was even bigger that Forks and that is saying something but I suppose in a big city you don't have to try and blend in. This city is full of freaks and I being no exception do not feel the need to blend in.

"Bella...can I ask you a question, we are all curious so expect a lot of them if that is all right?" Questions...I can handle questions, can't I?

"Sure fire away! I'll make you a deal today and only today I will answer any question you ask me, as long as you do the same." Looking at them both they really are perfect for each other. I have noticed quite a few things from when I came in it's like an instant attraction; they are like magnets it fascinating to watch. When I was in Forks it wasn't all that noticeable, maybe because I didn't spent all that much time with them alone.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, I cannot speak for the others but it seems fair." Carlisle had a similar way only you feel content and safe. "It seems they are back."

"SLUT" I can see myself and Rosalie becoming really good friends. "How you doing girl? Not starting the party without us are you?" She smiled the kind of smile you see on the front covers of magazines.

"Of course not sweetie, never..." I was interrupted by being squeezed into a big bear hug. And him saying something about "belly, jelly welly" I really had no clue what so ever what he meant.

"Emmett...human...needs...oxygen..." he set me down.

"Damn boy what the heck is they feeding you down on the farm?" I said in my best hillbilly accent that I could muster. All of them burst out laughing even Edward who I didn't notice were there. His laugh is amazing really.

"Well shucks girl if your grind up some mustard seed on the prime steak that's good country cooking bumpkin." Oh my god is he for real Emmett doing that accent is hilarious if it was capable for vampires to cry with laughter the whole place would be flooded as they all erupted with laughter, we kept at it to see how far was too far.

"Damn boy I did not know that, my uncle who's also granddaddy...did I ever tell you that he has an extra toe! Anyways he said the way to make ya big and strong was to make sure that you eat your carrots and you're Brussels sprouts oh hell he said eat your greens so I am guessing it is anything that is disgusting." With that I knew I wasn't gonna get anything else out of him due to the fact he was nearly rolling on the ground laughing.

"Bella you should have went into Stand up comedy." Omg Jasper's Southern Accent is actually amazing especially when we were trying to talk like that a second ago.

After about five minutes when everything calmed down we all took a seat in the living room, Emmett and Rosalie on the loveseat, Alice and Jasper on the Sofa I was on the chair that could see everyone and Edward was sitting on the floor after him persistent that I take the chair. With Esme and Carlisle sitting at the opposite end to me on a two seater, I guess it was time to get down to business. Did I tell you I am screwed?

"Before you came in Esme and I struck a deal with Bella...we can ask her anything and she will answer as long as we do the same." With a few "hell-yeah" Jasper and Emmett and "sure" from the rest of gang I guess it was a done deal. Alice's mischievous glint told me she had something burning inside that warped pixie brain.

"Come on Alice out with it!" She nearly jumped off of the sofa.

"Ok...why a bar? I mean of all places we might have seen you...working in a bar was not really high on that list." Of course my chosen profession let's start with that. Taking a deep breath I began.

"When I first brought up NYU to my dad he was like...well I can't actually remember what he said mostly due to that fact he started saying stuff about muggers and pepper spray and started swearing in another language, to say I was shocked was an understatement I didn't even know that Charlie knew how to speak another language. I was on an academic scholarship, so I only need money to pay for my rent, the first year Angela and I lived in dorms but when she was changed" I decided to let Angela's transformation to another question, which I am sure one of them is gonna ask me.

" We moved into an apartment with John. When we went out we landed in a bar and they were looking for staff...Lil my boss said it was fate...to me it was two drunk of their ass college girls who were in the right place at the right time, so that's why a bar. I and alcohol can coexist well together." I saw Edward looking a little pensive

"Is that what you are going to do now? Work in a bar?" He looked a little sad.

"No I am going to Medical School once I have enough money." At that Carlisle looked overjoyed. He began talking to me about what made me dacide and where I am thinking of going. All that jazz. The rest were absorbing it all, my turn now suckers, no pun intended.

"Where did you all go when you left Forks?" Do I want to hear this story? They were all looking worried at each other. Surprisingly it was Jasper who answered first

"Alice and I went on a trip to Australia I wanted to try Kangaroo." He stated with a broad smile.

"Emmett and Rosalie went to Greece while I, Carlisle and Esme came here." They all looked at Edward with a little sadness.

"Edward were you sulking?" Oh well water under the bridge and all that. I smiled him.

"Maybe a little.." he said with a sad smile.

"OK cools my turn now Bella prepare to feel my wrath." I laughed who is he kidding he is like a teddy bear.

"Bring it on Brother Bear!" He saw it as a challenge I was hoping he would.

"How much of a bad-ass are you now?" What the hell could he have picked a vaguer question? How on earth am I supposed to answer that one? I mean what the hell?

"What do you mean?" I stated with a confused smile on my face.

"Well Bells the last time we saw Bella Swan she was innocent and sweet and uncoordinated, now your like bad-ass, pierced and tattooed who can drop kick assholes and is able to make a martini." If it was possible his smile became broader and beamed brighter.

"Well Emmett, it looks like you just answered your own question." He was angry now, kicking himself.

"Bella..." great Edward, dammit ok Swan straight face "...How did Angela Webber become a vampire?" That is not my story to tell...the thing with Angela is that she does not sparkle.

"I don't feel all that comfortable answering that mostly because it is not my story to tell, but the short version is that she is not like you, she was changed by a Salvatore brother and she is not like you guys. John found her at a party one night and due to him already being a vampire he is older that all of you except maybe Carlisle, when he came in and said she was bitten I couldn't believe it. The only vampires I met were you guys, and he was walking about in the sunlight it was amazing...but he brought her home and stayed there during her change. When she woke I was half expecting her to lunge but apparently my blood is not appealing to her...which is a good thing as far as I am concerned." They were all looking at me as if I had grown a pair of horns. I have to pee.

"Wow...I mean I have heard about other breeds but I have never met any." Carlisle was fascinated he had that look on his face.

"If you guys don't mind...can I use your bathroom please?" I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Sure, it is up the stairs take a right, then go to the end of the hall and take a left then a right and another left.." ok seriously I am going to get lost.

"Alice maybe you could just show her." Thank you Rosalie because I would have ended up god knows where. Walking up the stairs I could tell she still has burning questions. Now is as good a time as any.

"Alice...are you ok?" She was very interested in the marks on her shoes, did I do something or what happened, now I am worried. "Alice..." she looked at me if vampires could cry I am sure she would be.

"Go to the bathroom ok my room is down the hall, I will leave the door open to my room...can I talk to you...please?" I nodded and she proceeded down the hall and I went to the bathroom, this is going to be an in depth conversation. First I really need to pee and then I will deal with Alice.


	8. Hello Again!

Authors Note! :)

Hey guys I am really pleased with the response from my story! I would love some reviews for ideas on what you want to happen! PLEASE LOVE CRITICISM GOOD, BAD AND UGLY! Also I am from Northern Ireland so if you are confused at some points let me know and I will try and clear it up! Helen loves ya! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Loving writing this story at the moment. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Let's get one thing straight, I never want to leave this bathroom. How long can I stay in here without them noticing and sending a search party... I don't think I have ever seen Alice like that, I mean she looked...unhappy. Deciding to face the music I placed the towel back on the rack, as I stepped out of the bathroom I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Have I done anything out of the ordinary? Did she see something?

"Bella..." I didn't even realise I had come to a standstill in the middle of the hall, frigging vampire hearing. "Bella...are you ok?" True concern so at least she is not angry.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I got a little distracted." How is it that all of the Cullens have a way of lighting up the room with a broad white smile?

"Bella.." she began apprehensively "can we talk? I havn't had a chance to talk since we came back into your lives." What could it hurt to talk to her? I mean she was my best friend at one point. It seems as if I didn't have a choice, as she was already walking to her bedroom, judging by the confederate flag on the wall and the huge closet on the other wall.

"Alice before you say anything I just wanted you to know...I really missed you." She is practically beeming at me. At that I was enveloped in a hug.

"Oh Bella I missed you too! And I want you to know when we left.." I decided to cut her off right there. The whole point of this evening was to leave the past in the past. This is like a clean slate

"Listen it doesn't matter about when you left ok and I hope you are here to stay." If it was possible that broad, white smile got even bigger. As we left her room and made out way down the stairs I truly felt like I belong again. A chorus of "Hey" was thrown at us when we walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Bella, are you hungry? I can rustle you up something if you would like?" Esme asked. was feeling a little bit peckish after she mentioned it.

"Umm...sure I suppose so, I could give you a hand if you like?" She immediately declined as her and Carlisle made their way into the kitchen and before I could even realise what was happening, I was lifted up and ran at vampire speed and placed me on a chair in the kitchen. Did I mention how much I missed that. I mean it is such an adrenaline rush.

"Do you like carrying me or something...because this first this morning and now this, I mean I suppose I am grateful it was not over your shoulder caveman style. At least this table is clean." As I said this that damn gorgeous smile of his was gonna be my undoing.

"Bella...I was wondering if I could speak to you alone?" This is not good...me and him alone together. The last time that happened I kissed him, I mean can I control myself? I don't know if I can. I mean it was me who wanted to talk this morning...so why exactly am I chickening out?

"Sure...I will be back soon ok." I said to the rest of them. "Esme are you sure I can't give you a hand?" I asked her before leaving them.

"No Bella really it is fine. I will call you when it is finished ok? You have a lot to talk about." Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to be a pleasant coversation? When we were walking up the stairs his hand was placed on the small of my back. It wasn't pressed enough for me to feel uncomfortable, but it was enough to feel his cool temperature cause shivers.

"Are you ok?" He asked guiding me into his room. It looked similar only this time he had a bed. A beautiful four poster bed with white curtains around it and sheets which probably cost more than what I make in a month.

"You got a bed?" I asked smiling at him. For all I know he could be entertaining women in it. I have no say in that matter because I have been the biggest slut since he left so no judgement here.

"Alice got it for me when we moved in, I was wallowing a little." How could he be wallowing? I want to rant, that doens't mean I am angry ok so I am a little angry, but it does mean that I can say all the things I have wanted to say for a while? This is gonna turn into a rant. I can just tell.

"I don't get it. You leave me saying that you don't want me, that I am not good enough and I spend 4 months being catatonic. I didn't eat or sleep properly, didn't do anything I was a zombie. I loved you. The kind of love I had for you was a kind of love that I didn't even know existed and you left me." I was crying proper tears, he moved towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Bella I didn't mean for that to happen. I loved you, in a way that I wasn't sure existed. When we left you were getting hurt..." I cut him off with my hand and decided this is now or never unzipping the jacket I had on I placed in on his bed.

"I ended up getting hurt when you wern't there." I lifted my shirt up over my head, his expression grew from sadness to anger to fury. "You being there was not endangering me...it was protecting me." His hand traced the scar that ran from my hip bone to my chest.

"Bella..." he only managed to choke out my name before hugging me again, holding onto me for dear life, he just kept muttering "sorry" in my ear. I stood back and looked at him, he was broken just like I was. Now or never Swan.

As I pressed my lips to his I could tell he was surprised, his hand trailed from my hip to my neck and he kissed me as if I was going to dissapear. I still love him, I love him with every fibre of my being. "Bella...I love you...I have always loved you, I am so sorry..." I shushed him with my lips and he responded as eagerly as I. Moving backwards towards the bed still kissing him I lay down with him pressed against me. I was back we are back. He trailed his hand along my scar gently, he had so many questions and emotions swirling through his eyes. "Who did this to you?" he asked seriously.

"You don't need to worry Edward, really." He had a crazed looking expression on his face.

"Bella who did this?" Why does he always have to...push things?

"It was Victoria. You don't have to worry. She's dead." He looked confused.

"How?" I do not want to bore him "Edward.." he cut me off with his lips and hands all over my body. Bed+Edward+Kissing=a very happy Bella. he just stopped.

"Edward come on I am not that fragile little girl anymore." I stated as he went to stand up I pulled him down on top of me again.

"Bella we can't...I am getting calls from downstairs that your food is ready." Oh my god..."food schmood Edward have not been able to touch each other for years, you have no idea how much I want you right now." I said gently nipping at his lips. At this moment we are frenzied, I am like a horse with blinkers on all I see is him, all I want is him. "Bella..." Oh come on...

"Edward what is stopping you right now...I want you...I need you...I am not fragile anymore..." I forced his eyes to look at me "Edward...I love you...please..." I am a pathetic begger...I know that but the only thing I can think of right now is him being pressed against me like this.

"Bella...I don't...I never..." He's nervous...Oh my god...he's a virgin. "I don't know...I..." for a 110 year old vampire he sure is lost for words. Wow he is a 110 year old virgin, that is kinda funny. "Why are you laughing at me?" Was I laughing out loud.

"Edward are you...are you a virgin?" I think he wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole right now.

"I am glad this is so amusing to you Bella...you seem experienced with this sort of thing, and I havn't had the opportunity, I will have been too busy trying not to kill my partner ok." Wow he definately wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

* * *

Please R&R. If you have any suggestions let me know. :)


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT I DO HAVE SOME THAT ARE SAVD ON MY COMPUTER THEY JUST NEED EDITED! :) Please Review and tell your friends! :D

* * *

Chapter 8

This whole situation is rather amusing, I mean he is sitting on the edge of the bed away from me and I can't control my laughter. The glare I was getting was enough to tell me he was getting annoyed with me.

"Edward...I'm sorry I am not laughing at you ok. I am laughing at the situation. I just..." Again I am cracking up.

"Food is getting cold." Esme shouted from downstairs. As we started making ourselves look presentable he was watching me with his eyes, stalking me like prey. I can't think about food I want him and he wants me.

"We should go downstairs." He said as he walked towards the door, I placed my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Edward tonight can you come over. Please. Angela won't be there she is working and will probably stay at John's loft. He keeps it and never uses it but he is tonight because he is planning a surprise for Angela." I am hoping the sad puppy eyes will work. "Please Edward." I am breaking down barriers, he is rapidly breaking down I can tell. Flashing him one last smile before walking towards the door.

"OK. Fine I'll come over." He smiled at me and took my hand as we began to go downstairs.

"Well well the lovebirds returned. So did Eddie pull it out of the bag?" Earning Emmett three whacks to the back of the head.

"Emmett that is none of our business." At least I can rely on Rose, Alice and Esme to have my back. I have only now realised how much I missed this. Hanging out with vampires, the sheer absurdity of saying it out loud would sure enough get me locked away in a psych ward with a thorazine drip. I mean they were...are part of my family again and I am happy and content here. Throughout the whole time that I was eating they were all watching me, it was creepy.

"Guys seriously what are you looking at?" I said after swallowing what was probably the best meal I have ever tasted. For someone who never eats Esme is a whiz in the kitchen. "What!" Irritation is spreading through me.

"Sorry Bella it's just facinating watching you eat." Carlisle said with a slight amused tone in his voice. Watching me eat is kinda perverted in it's own way I mean come on you put it in your mouth. chew and swallow. Not alot to it.

"Well stop staring it's creepy." Edward was looking at me with dirty in his eyes. He wanted me I could tell, the dark hue reached his golden irises and his lips were parted slightly.

"Edward...dude...keep it in your pants, before I end up jumping Alice right here in front of everyone." Jasper said strained, if vampires could blush I'm sure the whole family except Emmett and Rose would be beetroot.

"Wow...is little Eddie having dirty thoughts about our little human here?" His signature Emmett grin snuck up on his face before looking at me. "So Bella give me the details." Huh I am totally confused right now.

"Emmett I am so not talking about this with you." Smiling back I finished my food before talking a long drink of water. I was about to start on the dishes before Esme had chased me away and said she had a dishwasher to do that. Again why would they need a dishwasher when they don't eat?

"Can we ask you questions again Bella...please?" For a big dude Emmett could be a bit of a whiny child. How much more could they possibly want to know? I suppose a deal is a deal. One day only complete and total access to the world of Bella Swan.

"Sure why not." Still sitting in the kitchen I was lifted again, although not by the Cullen I was expecting. "Alice put me down I can walk...what is with you sparkly people and lifting me." As I said this I was placed on the seat I was on before. This time I was sitting on Edward's knee. "You stole my seat." Looking at him like this was amazing I can't believe I am here with them again.

"I did not steal it just borrowed for now you can sit here where I can see you and feel you. Feel your warmth." He said smiling. Forgeting that we had an audience I leaned towards him and lightly brushed my lips against his, without effort the kiss got deeper and it wasn't until a series of wolf whistles and cat calling did we break apart.

"Eddie is getting laid tonight. Eddie is getting laid tonight." Emmett said in a childlike sing song way. Lifting the closest think to hand Edward threw the pillow with such force Emmett nearly fell.

"Dude...come on you have vampire reflexes how the hell did you not see that coming. I mean seriously." I said cracking up again.

"Owww Edward that was sore." He whined.

"Alright question time." Oh brother here we go again. I nodded and sat up on Edward getting comfortable.

"Bella...what are all your tattoos?" Seriously that was the best they could come up with, but I suppose they might be curious.

"Umm I have one on my wrist, neck, foot, hip, ribcage and back." Before they even said it I knew what the next question was gonna be.

"Can we see them?" Ding ding ding we have a winner. If I show them my tattoos then at some point they will see my scar. Shit.

"Umm...ok...sure...but you all need to promise not to freak out. OK?" They were confused but they nodded. "You are going to be shocked and angry andprobably a shitload of emotions when you see it but don't freak out ok. I can't handle freaked out vampires ok." Again they all nodded. I took of my jacket and showed them all the tattoos they can see but the one on my hipbone is very close to the scar so they are gonna see it. As I raised my t-shirt they al gasped and the girls and Esme looked as if they were going to cry.

"Bella...how...?" Esme began.

"Who the hell did this Bella?" Emmett asked.

"OMG. Bella I am so sorry. We never should have left." Carlisle said and Jasper nodded to him.

"It was Victoria she caught me when I was hiking and wanted to kill me. Mate for mate she called it. Once I explained to her that you were gone she was going to kill me anyway until the wolves interfeared. They killed her and took me to the hospital. The reminder is this scar. I don't want you to feel guilty ok." They were all fucking fuming. I wasn't sure whether or not that was because she was dead and they couldn't hunt her down or some other reason but I had seven very pissed off vampires to deal with. Without warning Esme pulled me into an empbrace and everyone crowded around me for a group hug. I was home and that's all I needed to know. I am home.

* * *

You all know what to do? If not heres a refresher. Push the review button. PLEASE! I am a desperate writer who loves reviews they make my day. I know I have a sad life!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I laughed when I heard some of them.

Simaril-Thank you for all of your reviews. Just a wee shout out as I got a review for I think every chapter from you. To answer your question yeah I am a Grey's Fan! I love the review about a twisted episode of barney. LOL Classic! :) You made me a very happy bunny!

* * *

Chapter 9

After our Q&A session they found out all about me. And vice versa, it was good getting all these things out in the open. After ensuring that I will be back they finally let me go home it was nearly 9.00pm. I needed to shower and change before Edward came over, I told him to go hunting before coming due to the fact that I didn't want him to get hungry in the middle of our talk. I thought he was going to have a fit when I told them about my baby. He kept rambling on about how they were dangerous, he actually sounded like Charlie. The conversation was intense. and the aftermath.

_**Flashback.**_

_"A motorcycle Bella seriously you are a bad ass." Emmett said Edward however looked furious._

_"You are driving a motorcycle?" As confirmation I nodded. At that he blew a fuse._

_"Bella are you crazy...you are driving around on a four wheeled death trap. You promised me nothing stupid ok and you went and did exactly the opposite."_

_"Edward..." He kept interrupting me. _

_"I mean you could be injured or killed or my godbella. You are not driving that thing anymore. What about the car you came in, can you not drive it, its a hell of a lot safer than a motercycle." Ok now I was pissed, getting up off of the couch until I was standing right infront of him._

_"The car is Angela's, what the hell do you mean I am not driving...who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do. This morning it was throwing me over your shoulder like some distraught caveman and now your bossing around like I am some kind of property. What the fuck is with your Alpha male tendancies huh? I will not stand here and have you boss me aounrd like some 1950's debutante housewife ok. I have been more injured hanging around with the supernatural being that keep popping up in my life ok. So just shut up ok." _

_After my rant he pressed his lips to mine with such force I couldn't stop my hands were all over him and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I had never kissed Edward like this but oh my god was it addicting. It wasn't until we heard Carlisle and Esme clearing their throat and the other's yelling things like "Alright Eddie get in there!" namely Emmett And "Oh my god is it hot in here. Wow who know little Bella Swan could be forceful." Rosalie. And "Woop Woop! Get in there girl!" I wasn't sure who said that but once Edward had set me down on the ground all of the Cullens looked a little hot and bothered. _

_**End Flashback**_

I knew that all the things today were good, but he only asked me like two questions whereas the family was firing them at me from all directions. I knew that he wanted to ask me some things, it was probably stuff that he was not comfortable saying in front of his siblings and parents. He was embarrased earlier because of my vast sexual experience.

When he left I discovered booze, boys and sex. It wasn't only boys I was just greedy. I basically turned into a whore when he left. I am not proud of it but I would not change it for anything. It has made me stronger given me a backbone and for that I am grateful for my past. In the back of my head I can't help but think what if they leave again. Can I survive a second time? I was destined to be a vampire anyway. Angela and John told me they would do it but only if I really wanted it. They told me to finish school first, that was a condition and I had to reach at least 25. It was only 3 years, I decided not to tell the Cullens this though, incase that sent him on another bender. I was home before I knew it and the lights are still on.

"Dammit Angela." She was supposed to be out with John tonight. As I walked up the steps I can hear Kings of Leon blasting from the speakers. Opening the door I wasn't prepared for the scene I walked into. Angela was nowhere to be found but there is John dancing as if there is no tomorrow.

I had no idea how long I was watching him before Angela came out of the bedroom and spotted me nearly rolling on the ground with laughter. After the music was turned off I was sure that if he could blush tomatoes would not even compare to the colour of his face.

"Hey Bella." He said kind of half heartedly looking at his shoes. "You were not supposed to be here. Angela thought you would be staying at the Culllens." Still looking down at his shoes. I couldn't help myself a little smirk passed on my face.

"Wow...John I had no idea the kind of moves you had. Wow! Bravo...it takes a very secure man within his sexuality to dance around like that. If I didn't know any better I would swear you were a man's man." By this stage Angela was trying desprately trying to hold in her laughter.

"No! You...I...but it's...I like girls...I..." After trying to form a coherant sentance but failing he sat on the chair sulking as Angela and I had our girl talk in the kitchen.

"So how did it go with the sparklers?" She smiled in an Angela like way.

"It was good...I forgot how much I mised girl you look hot." She looked at me and smiled.

"I am glad you had fun sweetie really I am. Do you I look sex worthy?" Does she what...if he does not have her well and truly fucked as soon as the door to his loft is shut then I am so kicking his ass.

"Of course sweetie go get yours. You look fine. I have to tell you something ok please promise not to freakout ok." She nodded. "Ok...I kissed Edward...more than once." Her jaw dropped

"Oh my god Bella. How? When? What happened? What did he say?" All those questions and not enough time.

"He is coming over tonight." Her jaw dropped again.

"Ok in that case I will make myself scarce and I want all the details tomorrow ok?" Standing up I looked at my table, sensing what I was thinking.

"Don't worry we cleaned it thoroughly so it's your turn on the table tonight." I can not believe she just said that.

"Angela!" Looking innocent she replied.

"Sorry sweetie I am just telling it like it is. Wear the nice black underwear we bought from Victoria's Secret ok he will not know what hit him. Or since you are a biter he won't know what bit him."

"Ange...hunni I do not need to know that ok Bella is like my sister that's just creepy like incest or something." Ignoring him she turned to me and gave me a hug.

" I am serious sweetie have some fun tonight you deserve it. John get your fucking ass up off the couch we gotta go like right fucking now." I don't understand the rush, it's not as if they have reservations to get to. After they left with one quick reminder that the condoms were in the cookie jar, I decided to get a shower as quickly as I could, feeling the warmth of the water seep into my skin immediatly relaxed me. I couldn't get out my feet are firmly planted on the ground and my I feel refreshed, like I am ready to attack the world. A quick shower turned into a long one.

Getting dried I payed particular attetion to my outfit. I could go for jeans, my lucky jeans that made my ass look fucking unbelieveable if I do say so myself. Or I could wear track pants make it look like I am not trying. Tight ass hugging jeans definately with my black vest top and new underwear. Perfecto. The doorbell is ringing...shit he is early my hair is still dripping wet. Why am I nervous? Quit stalling and answer the door Swan you can do it. Here we go. Wait clothes would be good if you answer the door in your towel he is more likely to have a vampire heart attack. Clothes. Check. Hair toussled and looking kinda sexy even though it's wet. Check. Turned on thinking about pulling my hands through Edwards hair. Double Check. Shit I am screwed. Here goes nothing.

EdwardPOV

A motorcycle what the hell. How could she be so reckless. Although that kiss was amazing even though my family interrupted it, I love the feeling of her warm, soft flesh against my cold hard one. I could practically smell how turned on she was. My family was rooting me on in my head and could practically feel how much we were affecting Jasper as he was projecting and soom enough the whole house was aroused.

Now that she is gone feel...I couldn't help but feel empty and sad. I had gotton so used to feeling her warmth all around me. I couldn't help but think how warm and tight she would feel around me if we ever decided to...

"Edward...dude stop it whatever you are thinking, please. Your killing me here" Jasper pleaded with me before grabbing Alice and taking her upstairs. Ok I need to get out of this house before I hear them not only echoing around the house but in my head aswell. Next thing I know I am hit with a wave of lust. Shit Jasper reign it in. I have to get out of here.

Before heading out the door all I can hear is three very happy couples having the time of their lives. Rose and Emmett are in the garage probably breaking his jeep it's a good thing my volvo was sitting waiting on me. Alice and Jasper in their bedroom judging my the sound of headboard banging...great another wall to fix of a floor. They better not land on my piano. Carlisle and Esme were in his study judging my the sound of his desk being scraped along the floor.

Oh my god this is way to much sex for me. Images of Bella and I are rushing through their heads momentarily and god she looked so sexy with her legs wrapped tight around me. I can't believe they are using the image of Bella and myself to get turned on of course with the way Jasper is projecting those emotions around the house it wouldn't take much to get turned on, but seriously I would expect it from Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper but low and behold their is Esme and Carlisle seeing it again. Growling so as I knnow they could hear me.

"Sorry Edward." They all replied. I have to get out of this house.

Wondering how much longer she was gonna be getting ready...shit she is showering oh my god. Walk out the door don't think of Bella naked and dripping wet. Oh god why did she have to tell us she had to shower.

As I am driving away from my house all I can think of is her all soaped up. Crap. Food. Hunt. Think of something to take your frustration out on. I could go and irritate some animals. A grizzly or mountain lion before I eat.

After filling up I had decided to slowly make my way towards Bella's apartment, I want to buy her something, I could give her a ring with vervain so as I know she would be safe from vampires. Or a necklace, a ring makes to much of a statement. One with the family crest on it to make sure she knows we are not leaving her again.

I don't have the strength to go away for a secong time. It broke my heart hearing her call after me that day in the forest. Driving into the City Limits I decided to walk and give her a little bit of time I wasn't sure how long she would take but if Alice and Rosalie are any timeline to go by she would definately not be ready yet.

Bella is the most magnificant person I have ever met. How did she forgive me? I would not ave forgiven me if I was her. Walking passed a florists, flowers I can start with flowers right. She hated money being spent on her but she could handle flowers aslong as I do not tell her how much they cost. I decided on a dozen mixture of white and red roses. I think that is good right. Why the hell does this feel like a date.

Finally making it to her apartment door her scent washes over me, engulfs me in only her. After about 10 minutes I finally worked up the courage to knock on the door. Here we go.

* * *

R&R Please! It will make me very happy! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Woop woop new Chapter done! Really hope you like it. I laughed writing it. Inexperienced Edward is funny.

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

Oh god why the hell did I invite him over, with each step towards the door that I make my heart is nearly beating out of my chest. I can literally feel it rising up in my throat and Edward can probably hear the pounding through the door.. It is a good thing he is not an empath, cause the emotions flowing through me at the moment would be enough to send anyone over the edge. Screw it, man up Swan, come on you have been through worse.

This feels like a first date, I don't date. Use them and lose them is my motto. Why complicate things with feeling and emotions.

I am a just sex girl. Before John, Angela and I screwed boy's like whores on tiquilla, I haven't been on a date since the disasterous night to the movies with Mike and uncomfortable is the understatement of the year.

I couldn't even put my fucking hands on the armrests due to those two pansy ass mother fuckers wanting me to take their hands.I mean seriously you make out or have sex in a movie theatre not hold hands with your date come on. Especially since there was two guys and one girls that is just awkward. Two girls and one guy however, that is a party I would really enjoy that as long as no emotions are involved.

Things get too messy and I am not talking about the fun kind of messy with whipped cream and strawberries. I am talking the shit has hit the fan messy, adding each others feelings for one another into the mix just ends up with alot of messy crap that you have to sift through.

What the hell...I am rambling when all I was supposed to do was open the fucking door...well story of my life. I have never been so grareful that Edward can not read my mind than I am right now.

He does not need to find out about my whorish tendancies through my inner monologue.

Squaring my shoulders and swinging the door open I notice he is the picture of perfection with a pair of dark blue washed out Jeans and a button down white shirt. His messy bronze hair sitting up casually in disarray, his hair always looked like he just had a glorious round of incredible brains fucked out kinda sex.

I am gonna have my hands through his hair tonight! I swear to god could he look any sexier.

"Hi." In that solitary one word greeting he answered my question with a YES! If possible his voice had made me go week at the knees with that one little word the smooth velvety tone he has to it send pure sex and lust floating through every crevice of my body. OH MY FUCKING GOD! I AM SO SCREWED. My heart fluttered and stomach tightened. Panties wet...the shit has definately hit the fan.

"Hi." I said biting lightly on my bottom lip, trying to calm myself down a little and praying that my body is not going to betray me.

"I saw these on the way and thought they would look great in here." Wow roses...a girl could get used to this. As long as he doesn't tell me the price of them. Lord knows he likes to splash the cash but if he spent like a one hundred dollars on these I am going to kill him.

"Wow...Edward they're beautiful thank you." This was like some sort of cheesy romantic comedy next thing I know he will be asking me to go steady and pinning me.

"Come on in." I stepped aside and he glided past me like a Calvin Klein model on a runway. I was so grateful that Angela had spring cleaned so everything looked tidy and in place.

"I was just about to make food. Did you want anything, water, wine or maybe we have some o-negative sitting around somewhere." At that he laughed. It was then I spotted his ring, all of the Cullen's had one on today it looked very old and very valuable.

"Nice ring it kind of looks like John's." He smiled. He is really looking to push me over the edge with that cute smile. He really did look like some bronze haired god like Hercules or Ares or something. Ares is more fitting due to him being the Goddess of War, Bloodlust, Courage and Civil Order. Suits Edward I think.

"Thank you it's umm...a long story." He looked so kind and gentle standing in my apartment you would never guess that underneath that handsome exterior was a deadly creature ready to erupt.

"How about I make you food. If you let me try some?" What...seriously...is he high? He can not eat human food. Vampire...duh...isn't he forgeting the whole blood sucking thing.

"What? Edward anything short of a grizzly bear laying around I can't help you." He laughed. Great now he is mocking me. "Why are you laughing at me?Walking to the kitchen and putting the flowers in a vase.

"I find it so funny that you are so at ease with vampires. That's part of the long story. The Volturi created these rings they had them blessed by a priest of high order, I am not really sure who that is but apparently they have some sort of mystical energy embeded in them by a Vampire on their guard who is the same breed as Angela's Mate his mother was some sort of a wican and well Aro didn't want the rings to be made public knowledge so he waited like 100 years to give them to Carlisle. When the Volturi heard of a new addition to our Coven they made another one and John, Angela's mate..." I made a face.

"Please don't say mate ok you make them sound like animals in the wild or something." Looking in my eyes I could see the perfect golden honey colour staring back at me.

"Sorry...but they have something in them called Vervain." Wait I know this thank god I paid attention in class.

"Vervain is a herb. It was used in folk medicine, for some sort of tea." He nodded his head a loode a little shocked. "In NYU we have a Unit of Work based on alternative medicine and it dates back to folk medicine and how treatment has changed over the years, it was said that it was used as a hallucinogenic back then." Wow I never thought Proffessor Tynes class would be useful.

"Wow...yeah...umm...but along with the...priest's blessing it allows us to go into the sunlight and not shimmer." Wait what? Pushing myself up onto the bench.

"Wait so your telling me that you can go in the middle of the day, sun shining and not expose yourself." Wrong choice of words. I admit totally wrong choice of words.

"Oh god you make me sound like some of sexual offender. Expose myself." He laughed. " Umm Yeah that's the way it works. Apparently the Volturi have had them for years, and out of respect for Carlisle he gave them to us. He knows that we are first and foremost a family and live a peaceful life among humans. So he allowed us to have one that will do us for all eternity." OK if he is looking for a response he will be waiting for a while.

"Bella...say something." He looked a little nervous at my silence.

"Sorry...I am still realing over the whole non-shimmering sunlight thing."

"We can eat aswell." What well throw me through a loop and cover me in chocolate. Oh chocolate is not a bad idea. Chocolate covered Edward...with Strawberries and Champers...stop it Bella. Stop thinking Porny thoughts about your ex-vampiric boyfriend.

"Have you tried it out yet? The whole eating thing?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"No we have used it to drink and things but not food." Ok he is going to try food for the first time in...well I am not exactly sure how long but he is going to love it.

"Alright for your first meal in... one hundred and something years what do you want?" He looked contemplative.

"Pancakes." The serious expression is adorable. "I have never tried them before. In Forks you used to eat them it fascinated me how you did not fall into a diabetic coma with all of the stuff you put on it." This felt kind of domesic for me. I was not used to it.

"Any particular kind?" He looked like a little boy in a candy store, as his face lit up.

"Chocolate chip and Banana." I gave him a wide smile. "What I am a growing vampire, I need to keep up my strength." I laughed. We were never like this in Forks, he was always very serious and now I like him like this.

"What is with that grin you have on your face Bella?" Shit was I smiling? Crap.

"Sorry I just umm...I like us being like this you know...it's but also kinda familiar.

"Yeah me too." He pulled me in for a hug and he even smelled amazing close up, placing my head in the crook of his neck I didn't realise how much I missed him like this. I felt safe, happy and content.

Getting out all the things I needed I could feel him breathing in my scent, I jumped at the feeling of his cold hands on my now exposed hips.

"Sorry...what's the saying cold hands, warm heart?" Tracing my scar with his hand he was sad.

"I'm so sorry for everything Bella. I f I could go back and change it I would." He was not going to do this whole guilt trip, feeling sorry for himself thing.

"Shut up! Edward this is not your fault ok." He pulled me towards him clinging on to me like I was about to leave him once and for all.

"I will never, ever leave you Bella. Never again. How did you even...why are you...your giving me a second chance Bella, after I left you the way I did. After all of the things I said to you. Why do I deserve it?" How do I respond? Pulling him back and looking at him I had forgotton how beautiful he was.

"Edward there is no point crying over spilt milk ok. All of the shoulda, coulda, woulda's are not going to change what happened. Besides you're here now. That's all that matters.

Before I could stop myself I pressed my lips softly to his as he responded my hands lay on his shoulders gripping onto him. The feel of his hands on my hips feel unbelieveable. Like I was dreaming. If that is the case I never want to wake up. Wrapping my legs around his waist I can feel how much he wants me pressing into my thigh. OH MY GOD! Who would have thought little virginal Edward would be fully equipted to meet all of my knees. Why is he pulling away from me god? I diot.

"Bella we should stop." Why in god's name should we do that? We are just getting to the good part.

"Why exactly should we stop?" I stated still wrapped around his waist. "I want this and from what I can tell, you want this to." He groaned in a completely unEdward like way and the sound went straight to my nether regions. "You can not seriously sit there and tell me you don't want this, because I have some pretty hard evidence that tells me otherwise." Grinding in his erection just to prove my point. "No pun intended." There was a flicker of a smile before his expression turned back to serious again.

"Bella you don't realise but I can hurt you ok, I am very strong and if I lose control with you..." He made space between us in the kitchen. Interrupting his before he makes up one hundred excuses.

"You won't lose control with me Edward. I trust you ok. Think of it as an alcoholics ten steps ok. Only we will have five steps ok?" Pulling his face towards me I pressed feather light kisses to his jaw and neck.

"Step One:Kissing" Kissing his softly on the lips feeling his respond back to me I felt Gleeful at my success.

"Step Two:Touching." I placed my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to wrap my legs around him again. His hand on my ass to stop me from falling allowed me another success.

"Step Three..." He cut me off with his lips on mine, pressing forcefully, it is a good thing I like it really rough.

"Bella..." Dragging my hands through his hair like I have wanted to all night, yes score Bella three, Edward zero. Will begging be enough to push through that unbreakable barrier?

"Please Edward...please." His resolve was breaking I am winning this fight. "Please I love you. I want you" He kissed me back without the need for anymore pleading.

"Bella we are not" kiss "doing this here" kiss "ok I can't..." kiss "...do this..." kiss "...in the..." kiss "...kitchen...ok." I nodded and he walked me towards my bedroom and softly placed me down on my bed.

"I love you Bella I never stopped." He said whilst kissing me.

"I know...I love you too." He is the only person I have said this to. I don't even kiss the people I bring home...this is different I do love him I never stopped.

If we were going to do this I wanted his first experience to be amazing, he is tender and loving and I can already tell that is what kind of lover he is going to be. It is going to be slow, methodical and absolutely amazing.

Bringing his hands to the hem of my shirt he gently pulled it up and over my head. I couldn't take my eyes of him and before I knew it I was lying in only my underwear and he was still fully clothed. What can I say the boy works fast.

Undoing the buttons of his shirt looked easier said than done, after much poking he was rid of the horendous item, along with his jeans and shoes, which fortunately for me had no laces.

"Bella are you sure?" Why is he asking me that, I am not the one about to lose my virginity.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question. What's wrong you look scared?" He looked like a fucking deer caught in the headlights.

"I...it's just...you have...I want to be good for you. Compared to me you know what you are doing and have been with people who know what they are doing. .." Aww he is so cute. I smiled at him.

"The only thing I need is you and it will be perfect. OK?" He nodded his head. At that he unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere to exhilarated from having his hand on my body I don't really care.

The only barrier between us is a pair of black panties and his boxers. The feel of his hard ice cold skin flush against my over heated soft skin felt like a dream, a dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys sorry it took me like forever to update but I hae been away and I forgot my laptop. I wrote this chapter on my iPhone so please R&R if you like it or even if you don't. :)

* * *

Chapter 11

"A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step" Lao Tzu.

Edwards moans grew louder the more I kissed,bit and gently sucked  
along his neck. The feeling of his hand caressing my hip and the other  
resting on my neck left me gasping for breath.

The feeling of his body pressing into me felt unworldly as my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist while he carefully nuzzled the valley inbetween my breasts.

"Bella...wait I...god...your driving me crazy with the biting." Poor  
baby vampire not being able to bite back.

I can feel the heat surging through the two barriers of clothing we  
have left on. I involuntary gasped at the feeling of his hard erection  
pressing into his thigh not to mention his ice cold hands against my  
breasts turning my nipples instantly hard from the contact. He growled  
impatienty against my neck as I gently teased my hand along the line  
of his boxers specifically where the treasure trail of hair was found.

Our lips met in a passionate flurry as our tongues dueled for  
dominance with one another. I have waited far too long for this I want  
him now more than ever. Gently removing my underwear and his boxers  
his arms smoothing up and down my sides I had enough of his teasing.

"Edward...I need you." His eyes met my own and without warning he  
gently entered me with such passion but lovingly we began to move to a  
rythem and I could not help but feel amazingly connected to him, I  
felt more connected to him than I hae ever had to anyone and that  
scared me more than I would care to admit. It feels as if we are the  
only two people on the planet right now and he is the only one that I  
can entrust with my life and my heart. He did not need to worry about  
anything I already know that we are going to be together for eternity.

Edward POV  
When life gives you lemons you make lemonade right but what if if life  
hands you a beyond beautiful woman begging to take off both of your  
clothes and ravishing her...Well what can I do? I can only resist her  
so much. She is no longer that innocent young woman we all left  
behind. Strong, independant and absolutely beautiful I only hope I am good enough for her.

I forgot how much I missed watching her sleep, the steady even  
breathing let's know that she was out of it.

I know that whether she likes it or not I am goin to spent the rest of  
my life with this woman, after only being with her again for less than  
72 hours all I can think of is living the rest of eternity with  
Isabella Swan.

Would she be at all opposed to a gorgeous princess cut ring from  
Tiffany's? I can literally hear Emmett in my head.

Oh come on Eddie one day and one quick round of sexy time and your  
ready to slip a ring on her finger, no way will a little firecracker put up with that.

"What is going on in that head of yours" I will never get tired of  
hearing that melodic voice. "Would it have anything to do with the  
feathers we are lying on?" _**(sorry I couldn't resist throwing in pillow  
killing sex)**_

She was the picture of perfection as she was laying on her stomach  
half covered with a sheet. The entire span of her back was exposed for  
my hand to gently caress.

"Well I would prefer it to be the pillows rather than you I was  
snacking on." she laughed and looked at me, her expression became  
serious.

After she announced her desire for food I decided to make her macaroni  
and cheese due to scarce nature of her cupboards that needs to be  
rectified immediately all I could find was that. I wonder would Esme  
be up for grocery shopping with me tomorrow.

"I love you...you know that right?" I nodded sensing a but or a heavy  
duty rant in the imminant future. She looked so sexy sitting on the  
table wearing my shirt and eating stray cheese.

"Would me being like you be so bad?" Crap with a capital C. The whole  
reason I left was because I thought she would be safer which if that  
huge scar was anything to go by didn't go quite according to plan.

"Bella...the idea of spending eternity with you sends me to new  
heights of euphoria...but...I don't know if I can. Once I start  
drinking and sharing the venom I might not be able to stop." She  
didn't look at me with fear she looked at me with amazement and pride.

"Edward I have nothing but trust and love for you and I want to spend  
eternity with you." She is making this really difficult for me. Well  
at least now I know she wants me forever, this is where I might  
compromise.

"Ok I will change you on one condition." she nodded and then kissed me  
fully on the lips. Damn her kisses make me fell weak in the knees of  
that is possible.

Taking a step away from her I got down on one knee.

"Edward what are you doing?" I can see fear and panic now.

"Isabella Swan...I love you. I will always love you. I have loved you  
since the very first day in Biology. When I say forever I mean it. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. You are now and forever will be the love of my life. Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?"

Silence...silence...silence.  
Ok silence in marriage proposal is a bad sign right. I can literally  
hear the crickets chirping away.

"Edward..." She might not want to get married. "yes...yes I'll marry  
you, but..." Crap I knew it was coming. " I need to tell my parents.  
After Charlie got married to Sue Clearwater he found out what you  
were. Needless to say I got yelled at for keeping a big secret like  
this from him, but once I told him that it wasn't my secret to share he calmed down a bit.

After that there was alot of if's and's and fucks in the conversation  
but it was resolved. He nearly had a Coronary when he saw Jake faze  
for the first time. Renee is going to be a little harder." Ok whoa!

Charlie knows and is married to a shape shifters mother. Holy shit.  
Wait she said yes. Omg she said YES!

After she ate we celebrated our engagement. Are we crazy? I have only  
been back for 72 hours and we are getting married. Aww well the only  
thing left to do is tell Carlisle and Esme. When she got tired she  
told me about my eyes being dark that I needed to hunt. So I said  
goodnight and promised I would be back tomorrow before driving back to our house.

As I parked my car I wanted to feed and get it out of the way before  
the teasing starts.

Alice will have already told them of my night with Bella and  
probably the engagement. I am screwed when I get home. Emmett will be  
constantly making jokes. Alice and Rosalie will want to speak to Bella  
about it. Jasper won't care and Carlisle and Esme will no doubt have a  
talk about safe sex with a human. Did I mention that I am screwed.

AlicePOV

Bella and Edward sitting in a tree KISSING! Omg they are getting  
married, and Edward finally got laid.

"Alice...baby whats going on?" Ah my Jasper always the worry wart. Should I tell them? I mean Emmett will probably tease him mercilessly.

"Ok guys I have news. Carlisle, Esme can you come down for a second." Watching as they appeared beside me. Carlisles hair looked completely disheavled and Esme had her shirt on inside out. Eww gross...they were having sex.

"Alice why don't you tell us before you erupt." I didn't realise I must hae been bouncing up and down. What do I tell them first. Eddie becoming a man or him popping the question. Meh...whatever.

"Edward and Bella are getting married!" If vampires could faint I am sure that the majority of this room would be on the floor right about now.

"All right I get a new sister." Of course Emmett was happy and due to their recent bonding activities Rose would be happy too. Carlisle and Esme look ecstatic.

"Also...Edward Cullen is finally a man." Again shock rippled through the room.

"Wait he finally got laid...wow...remind me to give him the safe sex talk. Unless you would like to Carlisle I am sure it would be more embarrasing coming from you." He nodded and then excused himself to go to his study.

"Well it is about time." We all looked at Esme with amusement. "What? Oh come on if anyone needed to get laid it was Edward. I mean being a 100 year old virgin would kill me." We all laughed and she walked towards Carlisle study and two seconds later moaning and laughing. I can't wait till Edward gets home, I am so going shopping with him for a ring. Ohh I can't wait. Sensing Jaspers aroused due to him playing with my hair, I tugged him out the door toward the woods to have my wicked way with Major Jasper Whitlock. How lucky am I?

* * *

Please Review! They make me happy. :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for the responses to all of my fics! If you like it then please review I appreciate all opinions. :) Good News I am going to Florida in December over Christmas! WOOP WOOP! CAN'T WAIT!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Taking a second to prepare myself for what was coming when I walked in the door, the house was silent there was no one there. Maybe they went hunting? Thank god I would not need to deal with them prying. What if Alice didn't say anything to the rest of the family. Oh who am I kidding that future seeing pixie has blurted it out.

Walking in the door I was met with nothing, silence taking this as a good sign I decided to shower and change, an hour later there was still no sign of them. Until I heard a crash followed by a string of curse words eminating from Emmett...sounds like he broke a table. Esme is going to kill him.

"Emmett Cullen that was my good coffee table." I heard Esme and Rosalie whack him on the head, Esme a soft thump whereas Rosalie hit him a little harder.

"Nice going Apeman...now look what you did." A silent giggle escaped from Alice.

"Ow Rose. It wasn't just me Esme. Jasper pushed me." That earned him another whack by Alice. "Dammit what is with the women in this house? Is my head just a personal attack zone. Shit that hurt. If Bella was here she wouldn't beat me up. Shit Rose! Oww" After Rosalie promised to show him the outfit she bought for the bar he shut up.

"Language Emmett. You boys are so buying me a new one...that was a present from Carlisle. Imagine what he is going to say when he comes home." Esme sure did know how to guilt trip us.

"Sorry mom." After about five minutes I decided to step into the lion's den. Walking into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were just finished cleaning up the glass it started.

"Well well lookie here. Edward my man...well finally a man." Oh Emmet thinks he is so amusing.

"Very funny. Look I am gonna go out. Alice can I speak to you please?"She nodded, just before we went outside everyone congratulated me. I wasn't sure whether they were congratulating me for my engagement or my virginity. Either way I did not want to know.

We were walking outside and Alice was babbling on about one thing or another, I wasn't paying any attention to her but I knew it was pertaning to Bella and I someway.

"Alice I need your help. I need a ring and I need it fast. Since you already have probably seen it in your head how long would it take us to go to get one?" Looking thoughtful for a moment, she shook her head from side to side.

"Not as long as you think. Come on." She stated while draging me upstairs before the others had even noticed we were back into the house. We went into the room she and Jasper shared she stopped me.

"Sit here do not move, peek or breathe...ok?" I nodded and she dissapeared into her closet. What the hell did that little pixie have planned. I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Edward. Congrats man really. So did everything go...ok?" Jasper...the family member that I had a huge connection to...what the hell! I am so not talking about this with him.

"Jasper...seriously were going to talk girls? Really?" He laughed and looked quite amused at the situation.

"Well you obviously didn't kill her or eat her...did you?" Fuck so much for my family believing in me.

"NO! Thanks for the vote of confidence brother really it's much appreciated." I pushed him into the desk causing it to collapse. In 5...4...3...2...1...

"BOYS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK NOW?" Damn I knew Esme would hear that.

"Nothing Mom!" Both of us answered at the same time.

"Look whatever man at least you didn't eat her, or kill her." I laughed at him.

After thanking him the little pixie appeared in front of me with a white box that had a blue bow on it.

"Alice is there something you want to tell me?" She looked at me with a beaming smile. "How long have you had this?" I opened the box and there sat a white gold engagement ring, diamond encrusted in an intricate design that suited Bella, it looked old. I recognise it. "Alice how long have you had this ring?" Looking sheepishly at her shoes.

"I was going to go shopping with you for a ring and then I thought this would be more special for you. I had it for a while Carlisle gave it to me for safe keeping. It was your mothers, he had it all this time and wanted to give it to you himself but since I have premonitions.

When you met Bella he gave it to me incase I had a vision of you asking her to marry you. When we left I decided to keep it." I thought I had all of my parents belongings. I had most of the jewellary my father bought my mother.

"Thak you Alice." I hugged her. If I was human I would be crying right now. She pushed my shoulder towards the door.

"I know I'm brilliant now go get your girl Edward." She went and jumped into Jasper's arms with her legs wrapped around his waist...well that was my cue to leave. Walking downstairs Esme wished me luck and handed me clothes she bought for Bella, she was not going to like that.

Forty minutes later...I was speeding towards her apartment getting closer to my destinaton I couldn't help but feel nervous, if I could sweat there would be water richocheting all over the windows, at one point actually thought I could feel my hands shake. Why I was nervous I don't know considering she already said yes...she had already said yes I am the lucky son of a bitch that ever walked the earth.

Parking outside her apartment and running at human speed to her door. It was only 10.00 am and due to our late night activities I was hoping she was still asleep, however I can hear the faint sound of music coming from earphones I think.

Opening the door using the key that I kind of stole I was amazed at the sight before me. The Bella from before who couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping was dancing. A very sexy dance to a song I have never heard before whilst making eggs.

Singing with an amazing voice I might add and dancing away I couldn't help but lean against the door frame and watch her dancing in a long hoodie half zipped up with a black lace bra and pair of black panties, no pants and barefoot. This woman was trying to give me a coronary.

I was only standing for another minute until the song ended and she took out her iPod from her pocket and switched it off. I started clapping my hands and she actually blushed bright red, while sporting a beautiful broad smile.

"You know you could try and at least make a little noise...I don't appreciate being snuck up on." She was even more beautiful with her hair unbrushed and a hoodie that was about four sizes too big for her. I walked over to her and placed her on top of the counter.

"Sorry you looked so incredibly sexy and I couldn't help but watch...now I know why all those men in the bar were having a good time." I kissed her deeply as she gripped onto my shoulder and nipped along my bottom lip, as we were kissing, her hand started trailing a line down the curvature of my back. When she leaned her head on mine I smelt her sweet stifling hot breath on my lips thus starting another make out session.

"You know if we do this...people are going to think I have been robbing the cradle and I am not into the whole cougar thing. Unless of course you decide to make me fully unbreakable." I smiled and took a step back from her, immediately her face fell at the loss of contact.

"Bella..." She cut me off before I could even begin.

"Look I know that you a scared but I am not. I love you, I have never stopped loving you Edward but I want your venom coursing through my veins...please...I want to start living my life with you." Impressive speech but how can I condone that, at the feel of her lips against the base of my throat I can literally feel my nervous system shuting down completely.

I can't do this not yet...come on Edward pull away and get the ring on her hand.

I took the box out of my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"What is it?" She enquired looking a little apprehensive.

"What do you think? Open it." And she did so...a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh my god Edward it's beautiful." She gently ran her fingers across it. I lifted it from the box.

"It was my mother's. Assuming your answer is still yes...can I put it on you?" She nodded and I placed it on her finger, I couldn't believe it...perfect fit. I lifted her from the bench and went to walk towards her bedroom when the door flew open.

"Bella...Bella...Bella you'll never guess what. Put her down vampire boy I have news. I am getting married." Angela came barreling into Bella I was afraid she was going to fall. After looking at me and laughing she congratulated her. After excusing myself to let them talk I heard an almighty squeal eminating from Angela.

"Oh my god...are you serious? Double wedding? Congratulations. I am only kidding about that whole double wedding thing" Well I guess she told her. Putting on Bella's music in an attempt to drown out the girl talk I was sitting with my eyes closed for 1 hour 43 minutes and 17 seconds before I was attacked as Bella jumped onto me. She pulled out my earphones and kissed me lightly.

"You know the way you love me very much and would do anything for me?" That sweet beautiful smile meant she wanted something, her eyes had a mischeivious glint in them.

"What do you want?" She kissed me again.

"I don't want a big wedding just you,me your family and...Vegas." Oh no Alice is not going to like that.

"Have I mentioned that girl talk in this house takes twice as long as it does in mine and really Bella do you _really_ think Alice is going to allow that? " She nodded her head.

"She will if you want it too. In this house we don't have vampire talking speed. Come on do you want a big fancy wedding with people who you don't even know there?" That smile my god is my undoing not to mention that she is going to be the death of me at the hand of Alice Cullen.

"Please...Please...Please." I nodded and told her I would speak to her. As her lips crushed against mine I remembered we were having lunch with my family well she was eating Lunch we were watching, so we won't have time for...that.

"God you look so incredibly sexy." I am sure she can feel how much I want to make love to her. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away from her.

Bella was non too pleased at me sending her packing to the shower on her own and purposely stripped while walking to the shower...needless to say I wasn't so quick as to join her and after a quick round in the shower and again before we got dressed, Bella and I were an hour late for Lunch.

Angela had been invited aswell but was going with her Fiance to get breakfast at the local blood bank how they drink blood cold is beyond me...it defeats the point. As we pulled up the driveway, the feeling of Bella's hand pulled me out of my musings.

"Whats wrong are you ok?" She nodded but looked nervous. "Bella what's going on?" She shook her head and said it was nothing that she was just nervous incase Alice went crazy at not being allowed to plan the huge wedding she no doubt wanted to. I knew that she was keeping something from me, I just wasn't sure what that was.

As we walked up to the door I could already hear Alice in my head telling me to hurry up so she can talk to Bella about the wedding...she is going to hate me for this. I think the phrase "no way in hell" was her reaction to a vision pertaining to Bella's request.

Well it's time to face the wrath of Alice Cullen. This is going to be a train wreck.

* * *

_**Please R&R ! Does anyone know what kind of temps you get in Florida in September? Please? :D**_


	15. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Authors Note

Hey guys this Story is going on a temporary Hiatus! Please review to keep me writing though I seem to have hit a rut!

I love this story but can't think where to take the characters next.

If you have any ideas I would love it if you could help me!

Thank You really hope you like my story.

HELEN XXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey Guys I am really Sorry it has taken me so Long to post a new Chapter it's just been crazy at home the past few months and My Laptop Crashed! It's was like 8 years old so it was probably a good thing! Good news I have a band spanking new one...bad news is I lost all my chapters I had wrote so I had to try and re-write them from memory! **_

_**Anyway getting on the the story! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Chapter 13

BellaPOV

I was surprised when Alice had said that vegas was a perfect idea as long as she got to plan the next one. Now as far as I can tell Edward is the only husband I am going to have as soon as I change. About a week after Edward's inpromptu proposal I broke the news to my dad, he of course freaked out but as soon as he learned that the Cullen's were paying for the wedding he calmed down a bit.

Rose is a huge hit at work earning more tips than me...but what can you expect from a girl who looked like she belonged on the front cover of Sports Illustrated or GQ. I know it was not a permanant thing working at a Bar mostly because every night I had a shift I always had Edward plus at least one member of the Cullens come with me and after we are married and I am changed we would need to move anyway.

I wanted Angela and John to be apart of my transformation aswell I was wondering if it will work with both breeds running through my veins I didn't want to take any chances at it not working but Carlisle seems to think that one will over ride the other we just weren't sure what kind of breed I would turn out to be.

It had been three months since the proposal and I was in Edwards bedroom, him and his brothers went hunting and I couldn't help but be angry with him. Ever since our first night together we had only slept together three times...three times and the last time was a month ago.

Sex to me is like Oxygen I need a body under me or on top of me to survive, everytime we would get close to doing it he pulls away, which results in me getting angry and him getting frustrated. The last time I had been so frustrated was whenever I first moved to Forks and was virginal with Edward in my bedroom trying not to Jump him.

"You are thinking some major thoughts in here Bella, what's going on?"Great just what I needed Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm fine Esme really just having an off day." Her features were swirling with concern.

"You can talk to us you know that right..." Rosalie and Alice just nodded their heads.

"It's Edward...it's like he too afraid to touch me, I don't know what to do." I felt kind of weird talking to Esme about this and I am sure Carlisle could hear everything in his study.

"What do you mean?" Is she really going to make me say this out loud.

"He won't sleep with me." It was pure confusion on her face.

"But he stays in here everynight Bella..." I took a deep breath as Rosalie and Alice tried to hold in their laughter...TRAITORS!

"SEX...ESME!" Of course Carlisle took this moment to walk into the room and freeze on the spot, the traitors of course were rolling on the floor laughing and Esme was looking at her husband trying to control her smile but also I think her embarrassment.

"Umm...ok i will take that as my cue to leave...I have been called into the hospital." He kissed his wife before leaving and said goodbye to us. If vampires could blush I am sure Carlisle would be a tomato right now. Once the girls had calmed down long enough to function they both sat up straight and looked at me.

"Bella put your shoes on lets go." I don't think I like the look on Alice's face, it was pure determination.

"Go...go where? Alice!" It was no use she was already out the door and gone before I even had one shoe on.

"Bella dear it is no use arguing come on." Esme led me out of the room to her car and we all got in.

"Where are we going? Alice..." She only sighed and looked in her mirror towards me.

"Well Bella we have come to realise over the years that a man can not resist a woman in some hot La Perla. So we are going shopping to help you with your problem." If one thing hasn't changed it is my distaste for shopping. I do not understand how you can shop for hours on end I would be so bored.

"Look Alice Edward will not budge ok. I even tried the whole strip tease whilst I am walking to the shower..." I was cut of by Esme who had a pained look on her face.

"Mother in the car...I do not need to hear this." I only laughed at her and gave her a hug. "Although the girls are right...Carlisle just loved me in this little black negligee although I didn't get much time to enjoy it because as soon as the kids left he ripped it off me." I think I am going to throw up.

"Umm Esme...daughters in the car we don't need to hear about what our father prefers to rip off our mother. That's too must fucking information." She just smiled at me and didn't correct me on my language.

"Trust me Bella when we are finished with you he will not be able to resist you." I relentlessly agreed and for the rest of the car journey we just talked about loads of stuff. I was actually very happy I had these people in my life.

"OK we are here. Come on Bella stop dragging your feet, the sooner we go in the sooner you can get home and ravish your future husband come on." That of course made me move a little bit faster. We must have spent a fortune as the girls wanted something to surprise their loved ones aswell.

In the end we came out with our arms full of bags and not just underwear. That shop was like full of amazing stuff Alice wanted to try out to see if they all worked on vampires. Esme bought a copy of the Kama Sutra and said she was going home to change and then surprise Carlisle at work which was something I didn't really need to know.

Rosalie got a sexy schoolgirl outfit she wanted to tease Emmett with, that was another visual my head could have done without, Alice was a different story I had found out Jasper liked simplicity so she bought a coat, just a trench coat nothing else so I could guess what she had planned. We drove back talking about our sex lives and I was getting more and more comfortable talking about it with them.

"What about you Bella...when was your first time?" Alice asked with a smirk so I had a feeling she already knew.

"He was a friend of mine, had not a clue what he was doing but then again neither did I." I just laughed as they smirked. "I have got better at it." Alices face glanced in the mirror at me and winked. Why is it the way back always seemed to be shorter than the way there. Before I knew it we were pulling up at the Cullen's huge mansion with my bags in toe. Alice took them off me and I looked at her with strange expression.

"If he sees you with bags he will know whats up me on the other hand shopping is a daily occurance he won't take no notice. They will be in my room come on and I will get you ready." I nodded as we all headed for Alices room. Esme got changed and headed to the hospital.

"Papa C is so gonna get laid tonight." I said to Rosalie as her and Alice messed with my hair and make up. I must have been sitting for a while next thing I heard was the boys yelling through the house they were home.

Alice and Rosalie had gotton changed and were planning on going out to have fun in the forest somewhere, Alice with just her trench coat, stockings and high heeled stillettos, Rosalie in her corset, stockings and trench coat covering it.

As I looked down at myself I couldn't help but feel nervous it's not as if this is my first time but the only times I have been with Edward I never looked this hot maybe he like symplicity. I walked into our bathroom before he came into the room.

"Bella...are you here?" I rubbed my hands against my sides and hoped my nervousness would subside.

"Yeah I'll be right there." My phoned chimed and I looked and noticed it was Alice and one from Rosalie

_**Don't be nervous Bella everything will be fine. trust the psychic ok. love you Alice xx **_

_**P.S Jasper says good luck.**_

_**Bella...chill out you know what you're doing...teach that boy new tricks. love Rose and Emmett**_

I sent them a quick reply telling thanks to Alice and telling Emmett to bag a grizzly for me and turned off my phone. Well here goes nothing. I opened the door to mine and Edwards bedroom. He had his back to me and was sorting through some letters and I fluffed up my red and blue hair.

"Hey." I suddenly plucked up alot of courage and walked over to him running my fingers through his hair on the back of his head.

"Mmm hey. Did you have a fun day with the girls?" He asked as I wrapped my other hand around his front and hooked my finger into the loop of his jeans and placed small kisses on his neck.

"Yeah...I missed you though." My hand pulled on the left side of his body to turn him to look at me. As soon as he saw me his jaw dropped. I did look hot, I had on a little black and white lace trimmed nighty that just about covered my ass with Stockings and Suspenders attaching my stockings to my panties.

"I...mi..missed you...ttt...too." I can not believe I was actually able to render a vampire speechless. I kissed him hard and pushed my groin against his letting him know exactly what I wanted tonight, he kissed back at first and then started to pull away.

"Edward don't...I need you...don't pull away from me." I kissed him again before he could protest anymore. I had managed to get his clothes all off him except his boxers that's when the chickenshit pulled away from me to the other side of the room.

"Bella.." Dammit I knew he was going to do this.

"God Edward! Stop being such a pussy ok why won't you touch me? Why won't you love me? Ok I agreed to marry you and you won't even sleep with me. I thought the sex left the marriage after the wedding not before. You're being such a chickenshit...what the fuck?" I had finished my rant and he looked like I had just kicked his puppy.

"Bella...I'm sorry ok I have been a little bit distracted." I didn't know how to respond and then I got thinking dirty. I had only got a bikini wax yesterday and Edward had never seen me like that before so I just sighed as if I had given up and turned my back to him and unclipped my stockings and walked into the bathroom. I could see him standing behind me but we never spoke.

I think I was beginning to get to him as he never even blinked as he watched me change. I slowly brought the stockings down my legs one by one, and took the clips from my corset one by one. As I took it off and flung it towards the wash basket I gently and oh so slowly pulled my panties off and did the same thing threw them into the basket. I was completely naked and completely bare as I saw his eyes dilate and turned to face him before walking out past him into the bedroom again.

"Bella...I'm sorry." I looked and scoffed.

"No you're a pussy Edward. I stood infront of you practically offering you it on a plate and you rejected me. If that's the way this is gonna work, only once in a blue moon it's not going to work Edward. I love you but if you can not get over your fear of touching me then I can't marry you." This seemed to bring home the seriousness of it to him as one minute I was turning my back to him and the next minute he was infront of me.

"Bella...I love you...and trust me when I say this I want you all the time every second of everyday." I smiled and pressed my lips to his and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist, before I knew it I was straddling him and we were getting closer and closer to the edge together being in his arms felt safe and easy and I won the game...later on that night I fell asleep wondering what the future held for me.

* * *

Please R&R! LOVE YOU ALL! XX


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey Sorry it has taken so long for me to update things have taken a bad turn at home but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**I will update when I can! thanks!**_

* * *

_**Chap 17**_

BellaPov

Ever since that night with the sexy lingerie, things with Edward and I were amazing, I was spending most of my time with the Cullen's and Carlisle was letting me read all of his medical books to let me get a jump start on Medical School.

I wasn't sure if I was going to wait and change before the Wedding or after...now we had overcome my neurotic, vampire, paranoid, vampire boyfriends worries over sex I was probably gonna wait until after considering I can have a normal honeymoon there was no pressure for me to be invincible.

We had set a date for the wedding...September 23rd in a little small church just outside of Vegas that only holds like twenty people, Alice went and took pictures of it and Edward loved it he said it was perfect and it truly was perfect I couldn't imagine a place more wonderful for my wedding.

Tomorrow is going to suck though Alice will bring me into about a dozen different bridal shops and then it's party time oh yeah bring on the tiquilla.

"What are you thinking about?" As I looked up from the Carlisle's medical journal I threw a huge shit eating grin at him before I threw the book across the floor and straddled him and laughed at the shocked and slightly scared look on his face.

"I am currently thinking about our Honeymoon...and some things that I have always wanted to try." He looked at him with one eyebrow raised looking oh so sexy in a tight White wife beater and loose fitting jeans.

"Oh really and what things might that be?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and kissed me hard and rough.

"Skinny dipping in the ocean, sex in a Jacuzzi, joining the mile high club...just silly little things like that." He smiled at this and stood up.

"Well I can help you with one of those right now." As he intertwined our fingers and pulled me along to the other side of the house we walked outside to the jacuzzi which was already on, damn Alice is good I have to remember to thank her tomorrow.

As he stripped off his shirt I watched the muscles in his back ripple and tense up as he took off everything and I do mean everything and it wasn't the only thing that was tensed. There he was my future husband stepping into the Jacuzzi as naked as the day he was born.

"Aren't you coming?" He looked momentarily scared that I was going to reject him as I unbuttoned his shirt and lucky for him I wasn't wearing a bra, the White panties joined the shirt on the floor as I stepped into join him. I went over so I was sitting on his knee facing him.

"What about everybody?" This is where his grin got wider.

"Rosalie is working and Emmett went to perv, Alice and Jasper have left to go shopping for a new something...I wasn't really paying attention and Esme and Carlisle went hunting way up in the mountains." I grinned and kissed his lips gently touching them with my Tongue as I did.

"So it's just you and me...naked in a Jacuzzi..." I didn't have to say anything else as he pushed himself straight into me without warning and I moaned loudly as he made quick hard thrusts up into me.

"God Bella I love you so much..." I could tell neither of us were going to last that much longer, a couple of thrusts and I love yous later we both came...harder that I ever had before I kissed him and stood up to take him upstairs where we went over the edge together five more times before I fell asleep and dreamt of Edward.

_**EdwardPov**_

I loved watching her sleep it relaxed me, I heard my family trickling back in to the house in dribs and drabs and decided to go downstairs to talk business. I took a quick shower and walked downstairs to see Alice and Jasper setting up the new laptop I could hear Rose playing around with her jeep in the garage and Emmett making one of his models.

I walked into the kitchen and Esme greeted me with a hug and handed me the ingredient to make Bella something to eat.

"Hey Esme..." She turned to look at me with a mixture of concern and love in her eyes.

"I wanna ask you for a favour..." She smiled at me

"Of course anything." the thing I loved most about Esme was her compassion and her protectiveness of her loved ones.

"I want to take Bella on a honeymoon she will never forget and I was wondering if I could use Isle Esme for a couple of weeks?" Her entire face lit up at that idea an ran to hug me.

"Of course oh Edward she will love it." I hugged her again and thanked her before Alice walked in.

"She really will love it Edward...gosh you are so romantic." For a brief moment my sister looked sad and she looked up at me with pools in her eyes.

"She's the glue Ed...she's the glue that holds us together and now we have three new family members." I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

We all spent a few more hours planning Vegas and Bella let Alice have free reign with only three conditions. Small and low key with only our family and hers including John and Angela and Jake and his wife and no taffeta, pink, frills or peach.

I talked to Jake a few weeks ago and we had put everything behind us and I had a plan to surprise Bella, as per my instruction Jake told Bella that the doctor wouldn't let Samantha fly so late in her pregnancy which was the truth but I am going to get Jaspers friend Peter and Charlotte who were the only outside Cullen Family vampires that were invited to the wedding to drive to Forks and pick them up.

Considering they don't sleep it worked out better, Peter owned an RV with a bed for them to sleep in, it would only take a 30 hour journey but pregnant women need their comfort so Jake seemed cool with it. I had already booked flights for Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil to Las Vegas.

Bella was so disappointed that Jake couldn't make it so I couldn't wait to see her face when he shows up.

Alice was working on Vegas it was August 3rd and the wedding wasn't until the end of September, the whole reason Bella was staying over tonight was that Alice was taking her shopping tomorrow with Rose, Esme and Angela.

Angela and John were staying in the apartment and are dropping Ange here first thing. They had been here quite a bit and I liked them. Angela was incredibly loyal and protective of Bella it was amazing they are so close they are practically sisters.

Angela and John are getting married in a few days and after the girls finish shopping tomorrow they are heading out on Angelas hen night and we are going for Johns stag night. All is good and I can not wait for my new life to start.

Before long it was half 7 and I have my marching orders from Alice to go wake up Bella, I have never been so happy I am marrying the love of my life and I have a wonderful family what more could I ask for?

* * *

PLEASE R&R


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys thatnk you so much for all of the reviews and followers i have gained so far!**_

_**Please feel free to leave me a comment on how you like the story so far!**_

_**Love you all so much!**_

* * *

_**BellaPov  
**_  
I could feel the bright light shining in my eyes and it kinda made me not want to wake up, until I felt his fingers trail over my arms.

"Bella...time to get up!" I could literally see him smiling down at me.

"Ugh...what time is it?" He kissed my cheek lightly and lay down beside me.

"It's still early..." I pulled the covers up over my head and groaned.

"Hate early...must kill early." I heard him chuckle at me and a quick rustle and he was under the covers with me.

"If you don't get up soon my sister is going to come looking for you...and we all know how well that is going to turn out." I giggled and slowly opened up my eyes and looked up at him.

"We are shopping for MY wedding dress, for OUR wedding you think I could be allowed to wake up when I want." Alice was acting like a mini dictator, honestly Alice could rule the world if she wanted to. "And not to mention we are going to Vegas it's not as if it is going to be a big white church wedding with thousands of guests." He smiled and ran his hand down my bare hipbone.

"Yes well that's not exactly within the itinerary for your day." I pulled the covers off and gently kissed him on the lips before making my way to the bathroom.

"I am being summoned so I gotta go..." He stated as he leaned against the door whilst I checked the temperature of the water in the shower. "I love you..." I turned to look at him as he swaggered over to me with that wide, goofy oh so perfect smile that made me weak in the knees.

"I love you too..." I smiled at him and kissed him hard and pressed him against the sink, I am not too sure how long we were making out in the bathroom but before I knew it we were interrupted by the door flying open.

"Edward Antony Cullen...if you are not downstairs in twenty seconds the boys are coming up and tell Bella what we caught you planning last night!" This seemed to scare him as he kissed me quick and was like a hurricane.

"Pussy!" I screamed down at him while Alice was practically rolling on the ground laughing at me.

"What exactly did you catch him doing?" To say my interest was piqued was an understatement as my imagination was running riot I could see Alice grinning like an idiot.

"That's for me to know and hold over Edward for eternity.." I smiled as she left allowing me to shower.

As I felt the trickles of the water which felt incredible on my back if I may say so, wash away the grime I couldn't Help but look down at my ring.

If you had told me eight years ago that I would be a college graduate who was getting married to my high school sweetheart who also happened to be a vampire I would have told you that a 24 hour hold was required I would have signed you in myself.

Now however my best Forks friend is a werewolf, my best New York friend is a burny vampire and my boyfriend is a sparkly vampire ok well technically my fiancé is a sparkles vampire, I we could strap him to a tree and spin him around in the sun and _**BOOM**_... instant disco ball, I can't help but think of that image.

"Bella are you finished?" I heard a slight knock on the door as I pulled my towel around me just as Esme walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey...Alice sent me to get you, she already picked out your outfit for you. It's lying on your bed sweetheart ok?" I nodded and looked at Esme in all of her glory and she was the epitome of style, class and utter perfection.

"Esme...can I ask you a question?" she nodded and I looked at the ground before lifting my head to look at her.

"What do you miss the most...about your human life?" I walked past her into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh gosh...Bella, there are an abundance of things that I wish I had been a part of. I miss my family and my friends and I miss the feeling of the warm sun on my skin. The ability to walk down a street in Paris and Rome an have a cup of coffee in a little cafe." I looked at the exuberance on her face and the passion as she told the story leaning up against the wall.

"...I miss many things Bella but in this life...no matter what the circumstances have been to get me here and no matter my experience when I was human I have Carlisle...I have the one man in my life that I would do anything for, I have a man who I know will never hurt me, never deceive me and never lie to me, I would kill for him and I would die for him...so all those missed things even though they will never fade away I know that i am the luckiest person in the world, and so is Edward."

I was crying, no actually scratch that I was completely balling as she continued.

"Edward came to me the night we found you completely distraught and he was scared. He hurt you when he left..." I only nodded in agreement as a stray tear ran down my cheek and hit my arm.

"...he was scared that you would reject him and he said that even though it would hurt him your feelings were the only thing that was important. You have a man Bella who would cross oceans and deserts and face a wild angry mob of wolves and newborns to be with you, and I'm guessing you would do the same?" I looked at her square in the eye.

"In a second." She nodded and grinned as she walked over to me and kissed me on the head.

"I thought so..." She said and walked over to the door.

"Thank you Esme." I ran over and hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything. I missed you so much!" I was crying into her shoulder and was gripping onto her for dear life.

"Oh I missed you too sweetheart. We all did." She hugged me back and we abruptly broken apart by Alice who barged into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt this mother/daughter bonding moment but we need to get going Bella come on chopidiy chop chop! Come on people we have a wedding dress to buy!" I didn't hear any breaths or breaks in that sentence as she chased me into room to get changed this day is going to be so hard.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey my fellow fanfictioners so I hope you like this chapter sorry its so short but I love you all and keep the reviews coming!**_

* * *

_**Rosalie POV**_

As us girls sat in the car I couldn't help but watch Bella with Alice...I know that they have this deep profound connection as best friends but being back with Bella in our family has made not just me but the entire family unit feel whole again.

If you had of told me in Forks that we would be sitting on our way to shop for Bellas wedding dress and I would be working with her in a bar...well I would have told you that you needed your head examined.

Mostly due to Bella being having that overbearing, wide eyed oh he is a vampire teenager thing going on. Even though everyone thought I hated her I really didn't. Well at the start I didn't like her, I thought she was going to get us all into trouble with the Volturi.

Its true that she grew on me as time went on but when we left it finally hit me, this family was better and brighter with Bella in it.

_**BellaPOV**_

As I sat in the car awaiting my horrible fate that I am sure Alice has planned for me I couldn't help but feel at home.

Looking around at Esme, Alice and Rosalie I felt like I had found my niche, my place where I belong.

"So first stop Vera Wang and Angela is meeting us there by the way. We need dress, shoes, vail and of course Lingerie." I am telling you Alice is going way overboard with this whole wedding planner thing.

_"Alice we are doing this my way ok. I am picking my dress and you can help me with Shoes and stuff but there is no way you guys are going to even getting anywhere near seeing what Edward is going to take off me on the Honeymoon. Got it?" _I asked with a scowl on my face and she nodded her head, even though she has prob already seen it.

"But Bella I..." I cut her off

_"No..." _

"I have..."

_"No!" _

"What if..."

_"NO ALICE! God you Pervy vampires. No psychic excuses!"_I said putting my foot down like I should have done at the start.

"Go Bella!" Rose piped up and smiled at me.

_"Look Alice I love you! I do but I want something that is just mine and Edwards! Ok?" _she only nodded as we continued on to Vera Wang in comfortable silence. This is going to be excruciating.

We must have been getting close because Alice was starting to jump up and down in the back seat.

"We are here! Come on Bella!" you would think that it was her wedding dresses we are going for. Walking into that shop with the Cullen Ladies I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I mean I looked good for a human but all of these women looked like they walked off of a cover of Sports Illustrated. My inner musings were interrupted with a preppy looking fake blonde chick who I could tell didn't want to be here.

"Hello, welcome to Vera Wang my name is Natalie and I will be with you throughout the day you other member of the party has already arrived..." Before she got any further Esme piped up and looked directly at her causing Natalie to flinch.

"Ok look do not suck up to us, we are going to be spending an obscene amount of money in this store so I don't need your fake smiles alright." The girl looked momentarily frightened for a second before gritting her teeth at us and walking away to bring us to Angela who was enjoying getting weighted on hand and foot.

_"Having fun Ange?"_She beamed at me before vigarously nodding her head.

"Oh yeah I could totally get used to this!" The tone of voice that came from her was that of extreme elation and happiness.

"Alright Bella what exactly do you want? Strapless, with sleeves, full back or no back. White, Off-White?" Esme started throwing random questions at me about wedding dresses that I wasn't even sure you could ask?

_"Well I don't think I could get away with White do you?" _She looked confused for a second at me.

"Bella I think you will look beautiful in White." Alice and Rosalie agreed with her apparently but Angela was laughing and shaking her head.

"Are you kidding me, she has had more sex that a hooker on a street corner!" Angela was practically wetting herself as She said that so I just punched her in the arm after that.

"Oh well that tradition could be overlooked..." I don't think I have ever seen Esme embarrassed even when she is telling us what positions she and Papa C try in bed and to be honest I really didn't want those images in my head.

"What about this Bella?" Rose held up a beautiful White dress that screamed virgin.

_"No I think we need something believable..."_For a second they looked confused and then Angela was laughing...that's when I saw it a beautiful off-White dress that was corseted in the back with laces and the front was beautifully embroidered and went straight down to the floor. It was simple and elegant and it was perfect, it was exactly what I wanted. Alice followed my line of sight and squealed.

"This is it Bella...this is your dress. You are going to look so beautiful." I smiled at was immediately dragged over to try it on.

After many hours later we had the dress, shoes and White bra and panties for under the dress. The girls were also carrying an abundance of shopping bags on each arm, if they were human I'm sure they were all be toppled over by this stage.

"Ok Bella party time!" Angela was having her bachelorette party and we were all going to get shit faced. The Cullen Clan were wearing their funky rings that allowed them to drink so I for one couldn't wait to see Esme drunk.

I had bought an outfit that made me look so hot if I do say so myself. I had on a pair of daisy duke shorts and a Van Halen limited edition tour shirt that sat on my shoulders like a tank top.

We stopped at a bar and headed into the bathroom to change. Tonight was going to be amazing I could feel it.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey Guys so new chapter! Im really stuck with this fic...I dont know what to do next! **_

_**if anyone wants to help me with ideas please review or PM me asap!**_

_**Hope u enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update!**_

* * *

_**EdwardPOV**_

After a quick hunting trip with our family we met up with John at this club called the Screaming Pussy, if you hadn't guessed it is a strip club and I felt completely out of place and dying to get back to Bella. She was probably having a better time than I was. How much longer do I have to stay here?

"Oh come on Eddie, relax ok...just chill." Emmett said with a bottle of beer in his hand. We decided to wear our rings tonight and I could see Emmett was half way gone to hammered. I could hear Carlisle think about Esme and also wondering how long he would have to wait to have wild drunken sex in the woods with her at that point of his inner turmoil I decided to not listen to anymore.

"You like achohol? I like alcohol, I mean alot!" he said with a smile as John came over to me.

"It is so cool that you and Emmett are brothers...I mean like brothers...and Bella and my beautiful Angela are like sisters...we are family man how cool is that?" I could only laugh at him as he and Emmett laugh at me.

"Come on then husband to be...let's go get drunk or in your case more drunk..." I said with a smile earning a loud cheer from them both. I like John he is such a good guy considering Angela Webber chose him that was saying a lot because she does not date asshole. I regret not allowing myself to get to know Angela in Forks. I could tell from her thoughts that she was a very pure and kind soul, she still is but she is no longer pure.

"So whats your poison Eddie?" I always heard Bella talking about Tequila being really good so I opted for that, after about Eight shots and three beers I could rapidly feel myself losing control and as I looked over at Emmett he was two beers away from being threw out on his ass. The dancers looked at us with dollar signs in their eyes and were sad to see us go because of our big wallets. I found out that I didn't hear everyones thoughts as much when I was drunk! Bella was right tequila is awesome.

We moved onto Another bar down the street called the Warning Lamp...I thought it was a pretty stupid name for a bar but nonetheless we drank until I couldn't even feel my face anymore, it shocked me how much the alcohol affected me bit at this point I was probably the one with the dirty, perverted mind.

All that i could think of was Bella...I had heard from Emmett that she looked smokin and to be perfectly honest it was all I could think about. I need to see her, need to breathe in her scent and feel her body writhing beneath mine. That was when we called a cab. I got a text from Bella letting me know she was home safely and my excitement level build and build.

As I got into the cab with a bottle of Tequila in my hand Emmett was singing 'How much is that Doggy in the window' very loudly I might add, so loudly infact that I'm sure they could hear him in Mexico.

"Emmett I don't think they quite heard you in Mexico ok." He laughed at me and clapped my on the back before singing it even louder only this time it was in Spanish.

With all of us laughing at him I lifted him up into the back seat stumbling a little myself just as Carlisle sat John in beside him who was singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' so as we made our way home in the cab, the cab driver I'm sure is regretting picking us up as they were both of them singing away from one ridiculous song to another.

_**CarlislePOV**_

The Bachelor Party was good I hadn't felt the proper effects of being inebriated in so long I had actually forgotten how much fun it is.

I couldn't wait to see Esme, I was silently wondering if she was drinking as much with the girls as I was with the men...god I love my wife so much, I want to marry her again I mean, every one else is getting married so we can do it. Bella and Edward, they are a very good couple, they are getting married and Angela and Johnny Boy, perfect couple also getting married. Rosalie and Emmett had been married loads of times so why can't we?

_**EmmettPOV**_

I have decided to buy a bottle of Scotch and cover Rose in it and lick it all off. I had never been so glad to hear we were going home making my way over to the bar I asked for a bottle of Jack Daniels and hid it down my pants, I'm surprised there is room down my pants! God I need new pants I wonder will Rose rip off my pants with her teeth? P-p-poker face p-p-poker face!

_**BellaPOV **_

Once we made our way into the house with Angela completely trashed and passed out in the spare bedroom and apparently according to Esme...Carlisle had to carry John out into the other club so I'm guessing he is coming home with them.

As I took out my phone I sent Edward a text to let him know I was home

_**HEY BABY JUST GOT HOME AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU xx**_

I went into the bathroom ready to take a shower when my phone jingles

_Hey Love just leaving club now see you soon love you ;) xxx_

Ok Edward doesn't wink in general so why was he doing it in text message. Was it possible I was corrupting him. Brushing away any stray thought of Edward knocking back tequila shots I jumped into the shower and began washing my hair. I stepped out when I heard the car door slamming and the front door opening. As I wrapped my black silk robe over me I heard Edward slam what sounded like a cupboard made of steel, before the door to Angelas room was closed.

"Bella...where are you?" in a sink song voice that actually made me giggle a little.

"I'm up here but you should know that since your a vampire." I didn't even get to say anything else as he came stumbling at vampire speed up to the door of our room and leaning against it.

"Hey...baby..." I had to laugh at him there he stood in all his gorgeous glory with a bottle of Jose Cuervo in one hand and a Jewellery Box in the other, the latter I wondered about.

"Are you drunk?" I couldn't help but smile at him as he held out his thumb anf finger out towards me.

"Just a little bit..." Ok I never thought I would see uptight Edward slur his words and have to len against the door frame for support.

"Did you have fun with the boys?" I asked him as I kissed his cheek with a smile, he looked like he had fun. He pulled me tight against him and he kissed me hard and grinded himself against me and I felt how hard he was under me.

"I missed you...so much." he said as he kissed me again this time lifting me up to wrap my legs around him. We made out like crazy for what seemed like a while but when my sense grabbed hold of me that we were not the only ones in the house I pull away and set my feet flat on the ground.

"What's in the box?" I ask with amusement in my voice.

"That is your present..." He said with a drunken grin and excitement. He handed it to me and I locked eyes with him as I pulled the box open. In it sat a beautiful Silver chain and at the bottom was a locket with the Cullen Crest. It was similar to Rosalie's but altogether different. Engraved on the back was my initial B in intricate writing.

"Wow...Edward it's beautiful..." and it was beautiful, but I couldn't help but wonder what the occasion was.

"In my experience men buy Jewellery when they feel guilty about something so what did you do?" I asked with what I am sure is an amused expression to which he looked a little offended.

"Can't a man just spoil the love of his life?" He said looking annoyed and I just gave him a look that said 'Seriously' to which he kissed me and lifted my hair up and threw it over my shoulder before clipping the necklace at the back of my neck and place a kiss in the exact spot.

"I love you Bella." I responded by kissing him fully on the lips and pushing him against the wall.

"Where is everyone?" I asked allowing dirty to flow through his eyes and mine.

"Well according to their thoughts they were planning hot, sweaty, drunken sex and in my opinion it would not help matters to defer from the family. I can hear them out in the woods so how about we give them a little competition?" He said this with such a straight face that I came to notice I don't ever want to play poker with him.

"Well I have some conditions for you. I'm in charge, you may be a hard assed vampire but when it comes to sex I know my shit." I know that he loves it when I curse and talk dirty so I knew the effect I was having on him.

"Whatever you want Bella..." I smiled at him and pushed him hard against the wall and lightly trailed my finger down his neck and chest, unbuttoning his shirt as I went.

He pushed his head up against the wall and moaned as I dug my finger nails into his chest and pushed his shirt of his shoulders and threw it onto the floor this is going to be a fun night.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVEIW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
